Unrappin' Drakken
by RevSrVixena
Summary: Sequel to Zip It Kimmie. What's worse than a super evil genius? A super evil genius with a microphone. KIGO
1. Get A Job

**Un****rappin' Drakken - Chapter 1 - Get A Job**

_This story is not for profit. It's just a story I wrote to entertain myself__, and those lovely people who asked me nicely for a sequel._

Summer Gale sat looking at her empty glass. She had lost count of many gin and tonics she had actually consumed over the many hours she had been here. Her unsteady hand ensured that some of the alcoholic beverage never made it to her mouth. She had used her once precious scarf to mop up the mess. It wasn't like anyone would care about her turkey neck anymore. Her career was officially down the toilet. After tonight she doubted she would even be able to find a job with Rupert Murdoch.

She was sitting in dive called the Average Goon Bar. It was the only place in Upperton still open for her needs. The lighting was low, and the tables were bolted to the floor. The pole on the stage pretty much encapsulated the vibe. The entertainment had gone home, as had the majority of the mostly male clientele. There were still some stragglers. And none of those would ever be found in daylight.

After this evening's debacle, Summer doubted she would see daylight as a journalist in the near future. She would miss the perks being on television provided her, the luxury boxes and corporate events. Most of all she would miss the free booze and the opportunity to meet emotionally unavailable men.

For years now, Summer regularly visited the office of her executive producer, demanding that the station give her more airtime instead of working behind the scenes. To placate her, the executive producer would on occasion send her out as the entertainment reporter. Entertainment reporter! She was a serious journalist. An award winning journalist at that. But she was not ready to give up any opportunity to appear on television and took what she was given.

Summer wasn't exactly sure why she had been demoted. She knew she had a personality that people didn't take an instant liking to. She was also not a team player. Summer was sure the role was a cruel joke. But deep down she knew the real reason for the promotion had a lot to do with Kim Possible.

When the college student was still a teen and just beginning her career as a hero, Summer was sent out on a live broadcast to report on the wild weather conditions in Middleton. Thinking the live cross had ended, Summer had a made an off the cuff remark to her camera man about Kim being a goody, goody two shoes that had no idea what she was doing. Well, that's what Summer wished she had reported. The actual comment was a lot cruder. The complaints flooded the station for days. She suspected that someone high up in the newsroom probably owed Kim a favor and didn't appreciate her derogatory comments. Not long afterwards, the station had sent out a memo that the delay was mandatory on all live reports.

Days before the Abstract Expressionist Exhibition, Summer had many heated discussions about her role on the big night. As far as she was concerned the opening should have been the lead story. It wasn't every day that Middleton was in possession of such prestigious masters. The producer would not give in. He did not have the same faith in Summer as what she did in herself. The cross over was not going to lead the news that night.

Summer's assignment was to provide the fluff piece for the entertainment segment of the late news. A three minute expose of the who's who of the Middleton Regional Gallery. What she hoped was the scoop of the year turned anything but.

When Drakken and Shego stole the centerpiece of the show, Summer thought the timing couldn't have been better. And then Shego went one better by momentarily taking the local hero hostage. A scriptwriter couldn't have written such a story. Summer thought she could get back to doing what she did best, serious journalism. She could finally kiss the fluff goodbye. And best of all, the pièce de résistance, she could finally show Kim Possible as the fraud she thought her to be.

Once again the annoying red headed hero and her bumbling sidekick ruined it. The blond idiot had ensured that she had no footage to broadcast. No footage for the lead story. No footage to even complete a three minute puff piece.

When Summer and her crew returned to the station, the executive producer and chief of news immediately marched them up to the office and took turns in taking strips off them. Neither could understand how amongst the high drama they nothing to show for it. They were seasoned professionals for goodness sake. Other news crews had managed to successfully salvage what they had and ran the story first. In fact, their rival Middleton station had ran with nothing else. The station's sponsors were bound to notice and the situation would not be good for the bottom line.

The disgraced crew were informed that the still shots taken by photographers present at the opening had managed to navigate the world several times over, seconds after Kim and Shego had made their exit. Blurry cell phone footage was posted up on YouTub in equal time. One clip had received over a million hits and was trending strongly. A Facebook page devoted to Kigo had sprouted with tens of thousands of friends. Newspapers nation wide had indicated they were going to run the story in the morning editions.

The executive producer pointed out that Summer was the supposed to be the seasoned professional and yet she was made to look like she a novice. She had nothing to show for her efforts. Did she not grasp the notion of the internet and social media?

In her defense, Summer tried to point out that it wasn't the crew's fault because Ron Stoppable had sabotaged the footage. The executive producer and chief of news countered with why would a hero like Ron, who had saved the world from an alien invasion, would participate in such petty vandalism. Summer has no answers.

The 'debriefing' ended with the chief of news announcing that the station could no longer tolerate such incompetence. He then informed Summer and her crew that as they failed to do their jobs, their services were no longer required, effective immediately. The three of them had thirty minutes to clear out their desks and to get out of the building. Glowing references were not coming their way.

By the time Summer reached her home in Upperton, she was fuming. She wanted to exact revenge on the hick station that had been her employer for many years. Most of all, she wanted Kim Possible and Ron Stoppable to suffer. She was nobody's fool or scapegoat. Summer wanted to know why the pair had acted so out of character and wanted to expose it. But first she needed alcohol and lots of it.

She jumped into a cab and ended up at the only establishment open, the Average Goon Bar. The cab driver was concerned for her safety when they pulled up, but she assured him that the mood she was in, she pitied anyone who tried to cross her.

So far her plan to exact revenge yielded nothing. Maybe after another drink. "Bar keep, another G & T over this way. Pronto," she slurred.

Behind her, Summer could hear the front door open. She turned to her side and saw three large men making their way to the bar. They were the type of men that normally she would ignore. Their faces were meaty and their features asymmetrical. They were the type of men that would use their fists before thinking about their actions. One looked liked he was in desperate need of a dentist. Another has scar along the side of his face. Despite her drunken state and blurred vision, she could see the third man had an incomplete ear. This man definitely looked like he had gone a few rounds with Mike Tyson. He also appeared to have broken his nose one too many times.

The three were dressed identically in red jumpsuits, black harnesses and boots. It seemed to be a uniform of some kind and an unflattering one at that. The uniform seemed very familiar but Summer had great difficulty in placing it. It did not help that all her neurons were not firing as they normally did.

"Nice uniform boys," Summer called out. "Are you boys professional wrestlers?"

"No," replied the man with the broken teeth. "We are more like professional security."

"In those outfits? They're not very inconspicuous. You wouldn't be security for someone important. Or do you work in a theme park?" Summer said in a disparaging manner.

The man's face flashed his annoyance. "They don't need to be inconspicuous. The boss makes us wear them. He likes them fine."

Summer scoffed before adding, "Nice boss. That getup doesn't look very comfortable. It's not very becoming. Don't you worry about camel toes and constant wedgies?"

"We like them fine. Not that its any of your business lady," the man replied dismissing Summer and her personal line of questioning. He turned his attention to the bar tender, "Three beers, please."

The suited men ignored their surroundings and started chatting between themselves, a few feet away from Summer. She watched them with her hooded and drunken gaze, happy to stay in the background. For the moment. She was dying to know why the red uniform was so familiar. Even a drunken journalist was still a journalist.

KPKPKPKP

Kim Possible was still wide awake. She just was too excited to sleep. The events of the evening just replayed themselves over and over in her head. She remembered nothing from her drive home from Upperton. She might as well as floated all the way home. When Kim entered her childhood house she found both her parents were up and watching television.

"How was your night Kimmie-cub?" asked her father from the sofa.

"I had so much fun," replied Kim with a smile. She moved into the living area and sat next to her mother.

"The opening was on the news. Actually that's all the late news showed. It certainly sounded like an eventful shin dig," her father continued.

"It was no big. Right in the middle of Fyne's introduction, Dr Drakken and Shego decided to break in and steal Woman III while no one was looking. Drakken managed to get away with the painting but Shego couldn't and the sitch went from there," said Kim modestly, downplaying the events.

"Kimmie, I'm sure there was more to it than that," piped in Ann Possible. "Remember, I've seen you and Shego do your thing. Your encounters with Shego have been so physical. You regularly came home sporting an injury. I used to worry about you.

"From the little we could see from the news, you and Shego didn't appear to be fighting in anyway. That's unusual for the pair of you, as was seeing the two of you leaving the scene together. So what really happened?"

"Sorry mom. I never meant to worry you," Kim said apologetically. She never wanted to have her parents worry about her. She owed them a better explanation. "Drakken was in the hovercraft with the painting. When Shego trying to get away I grabbed her. I couldn't get a good hold. Her suit broke. Basically she used me as a cover. She agreed to return the painting if I could help her get away without exposing herself."

"Kimmie, why was nothing broadcast? They just said you and Shego exited together."

Kim looked down and mumbled honestly, "Mmmm... Ron helped disabled the cameras."

"Kim, why on earth would Ronald do that?" asked Ann shocked by the revelation. That didn't sound like the young man she knew.

Kim's face became heated. Both parents were now staring at her intently, "Because he knew I'd want him to."

Ann gave Kim a piercing look like she could see right through her daughter. Kim continued, "You know that phobia most people have of being found naked in public? Well Ron has lived it, on many, many occasions. I think the world has seen every pair of boxers Ron has ever owned. I have experienced it too. Not to the same extent obviously."

Kim paused thinking of the best way to proceed. She needed her parents to understand. "Shego might be a little evil but she's not a bad person deep down. Remember when she stayed with us? She was actually quite sweet. She's never really wanted to hurt me, mom. She's saved me more than once in the past. Ron knows that. Whatever she's done, she didn't deserve to be publicly humiliated in that way."

"OK, what did you do after you left the gallery?" asked Ann.

"I drove Shego back to the lair and we talked for a little bit," Kim said feeling her ears heating up. She wasn't ready to share with her parents how she felt about Shego. Her mother was watching her closely.

"How did you leave it with Shego?" Ann asked gently.

"Shego promised to call me tomorrow so we could meet up and return the artwork together," said Kim more confidently, feeling she was on stronger ground.

"Kimmie-cub, if I remember correctly, Shego was one of those circus folk. I'm not sure I can trust circus folk. How can you be sure you can trust her?" asked James Possible.

"I know she will call. Shego is a woman of her word," Kim said confidently.

Ann Possible touched Kim's thigh. "Well Kimmie it sounds like you had an eventful time. Why don't you have some warm milk, run a bath and try to unwind?"

"Thanks mom, I might do that. I love you," said Kim moving across to kiss her both parents on the cheek.

As she walked towards the kitchen, Ann called out to her daughter, "Kimmie, you looked beautiful tonight. I hope others could truly appreciate how much you've matured."

Kim's blush returned with even greater intensity, "Thanks mom. Goodnight."

"Goodnight."

"Night, Kimmie-cub."

Kim lay in bed thinking about her mother's odd comment. She didn't know what it meant. Did her mom know that she wasn't being forthcoming about what happened at the lair? She hoped she was not reading too much into it.

Her mind wandered to Shego. Kim had seen a side of the green woman she never thought possible, literally. Who would have thought Shego would have such great boobs? Kim only saw glimpses of them, mostly out of the corners of her eyes, but she liked what she saw. The entire time Shego had held Kim 'hostage', Kim was aware of the green woman's ample bosom and erect nipples against her back. And the way Shego had held her... It was quite intimate. It was divine. Kim loved the way her body melded against Shego's. Not once did the hero feel threatened by her nemesis. She in fact loved every second.

Who would have thought the most wanted woman on the planet would be that self-conscious? Kim didn't know why. She thought Shego was absolutely gorgeous. She had always thought that. Initially, Kim felt unsettled by Shego's green tones but now the fallen hero's coloring did not bother her. In fact, it was Shego's expressive face and intense green eyes that caught her interest.

The red head loved the way Shego moved. It was criminal how the green woman moved her hips. She was a woman who knew how to use her body and was aware of it at all times. How Kim wanted to get the villainess on the dance floor. If said villainess could just speak sweet nothings into her ear with that sexy husky voice... it would be heaven!

And then there was that kiss. It was something Kim had wanted to do for very long time but never had the opportunity. When she used to fantasize about it, she imagined pushing Shego against a wall and kissing her forcefully. It was an extension of their fighting. She never imagined that locking lips with Shego could be that gentle. It felt so right to Kim. And she wanted to do it again. And again. She wanted to experience more of it and on her terms, away from work, away from the public. Just the two of them.

For all the villainess' tough and sarcastic exterior there was a soft gooey centre. Kim wanted a bite. Hopefully tomorrow, would be the day, thought the tired red head, her last thought just before she fell into a gentle sleep.

KPKPKPKP

Summer Gale sat at the bar listening intensely to the three men. She was still trying to place them.

"Bob, this was an inspired idea," said the man with the incomplete ear to the man in desperate need of a dentist.

"Becker, who says inspired? Seriously! You swallow a dictionary?" replied Bob.

"No, if you must know, I've been trying to do the Times crossword," said Becker. Laughter filled the bar.

"Seriously Bob, great move getting us out. It was getting way too uncomfortable in there," the third man said.

"God, I thought she was going to kill him. I haven't heard her that mad in years," said Becker.

"I know. Did you see the boss man's face when she got home and started yelling at him?" Bob asked.

"No, I missed that. Did he look like he was going to poop his pants?" asked Becker.

"Pretty much. I haven't seen the boss man move so fast. He locked himself into his room. She was demanding he open up and take it like a man. She was threatening to kill him," continued Bob.

"Did any of you guys happen to see what she was wearing?" the third man asked.

"No," both men replied simultaneously.

"Man, you guys missed out. Hot I tell you!" the third man said teasing his friends.

"Stevens, you bastard, you can't just leave it at that. What was she wearing?" asked Bob.

"Guys, it was what she wasn't wearing. Lady boss was busting out of her suit. The green babe has got a great pair. I pretended I wasn't watching just in case she blasted me," said Stevens.

"Oh not fair!"

"Where was I?"

"On the toilet Becker, where else?" said Stevens.

Summer's ears pricked up. Despite the alcohol clouding her brain she now knew who the three men were just from the snippets of conversation she had just heard. Summer also knew that she had been handed an opportunity to salvage her career. Now to close the deal.

"Fellas," she called out across the bar, "We seemed to have gotten off to a bad start. Let me buy you all a beer. I want to make you an offer that you can't refuse.

"Bar keep, another round for these fine gentlemen here, and another G & T for me." It was show time.


	2. Tears On My Pillow

**Chapter 2 - Tears On My Pillow**

_This story is not for profit. __I don't like karaoke and I have never tried SingStar. But I know someone who does and this one is your fault._

Ann walked into the kitchen. She was surprised to see her daughter sitting at the breakfast nook, coffee cup in one hand the morning paper in the other. The younger Possible had an intense look on her face as she studied the pages in front of her.

"Morning, Kimmie, you're up early."

"Hey mom. I couldn't sleep," said Kim not looking up from the newspaper. "I think I'm still on college time. Or something." Kim's voice trailed away as she continued reading.

"Anything interesting in today's edition?" asked Ann curiously. The only member of the Possible household who read the paper that intensely was James. There had to be a good reason for her daughter to be doing the same.

Kim set the page she was reading down, and shuffled through the sheets of paper before selecting the front page of the Middleton Tribune. She handed it to her mother. The headline read, 'Hero gives villainess a leg up'. The main photo was of the two women tightly entwined, suspended above the exhibition space. Shego was wearing the harness and Kim had her bare leg wrapped around Shego's waist. The smaller accompanying photo was of the villainess holding onto the hero, her hands glowing, her face so close to Kim's, it looked she was sucking on the hero's ear.

"Oh dear," Ann's eyes widened. She wasn't expecting that. "What does the article say?"

"Article? Try the first five pages," said Kim in an exasperated manner. "Basically the reporters are questioning why I wasn't able to overpower Shego and why I let her get away," said Kim with air quotations.

"Mom, how can they say that? After all these years. After all I've done to help people. How can they question my motives? Is it wrong to want to help Shego too?" Kim's frustration animated her features. "This is so the drama."

"Kim, don't take it to heart. You know what the tabloids are like. You yourself said they didn't have a story. They had to improvise. It won't be an issue in a few days. The media will find someone else to torment or something else will be blown out proportion.

"Honey, if it's any consolation, I think you have behaved admirably," Ann said trying to reassure her daughter.

"I guess," Kim replied, still not convinced by her mother's pep talk.

Ann poured herself a cup of coffee before setting down at the breakfast nook. She thought a change of subject was in order. "So, any plans for the day?"

"I'm meeting Ron for a breakfast nacho at eleven. And hopefully I'll get a call from Shego later," said Kim in a casual manner.

Ann chuckled. "So the debriefing before the date?"

"..." Kim was stunned and did not speak for several moments. "But… how did you know?"

"Kimmie, don't be so shocked. I'm your mother. You can't lie or hide anything from me. I knew when you stole cookies after bedtime, when you were fighting with the twins, and when you and Ronald were going to break up. I often won't ask because I don't want to intrude. You've always come to me when you're ready. I've known about your feelings for Shego for a while. As you like to say, it's no big," said Ann, patting Kim's hand affectionately.

"Honey, I want you to promise me that you'll be careful. Shego maybe a lovely person deep down, but she's still a criminal. As supportive as your father and I are of what you chose to do, there are limits. I don't want to wake up to the two of you on the front page of the paper every day. Nor do I want camera crews camping out on the lawn."

"I promise mom," Kim said relieved she no longer had to hide from her feelings from her parents.

Ann smiled deviously at her only daughter, "Now, what are you wearing? You can't leave the house without Ron giving you the once over. That boy has a good eye."

"Mom, I'm not that bad."

"Honey, I didn't say you were. Sometimes we all need advice. I thought Ron did very well last night."

"He did, didn't he? I'm going to buy him breakfast as a thank you," said Kim with a grin.

Ann looked at the clock above the kitchen counter. "Oh, my, look at the time. I need to get to the hospital." She stood, leaned over and kissed the other red head on the cheek, "Good luck with getting both girls."

Kim looked at her mother quizzically.

"Shego and the painting, of course. Or is there something else you need to tell me?" Ann asked as she made her way to her door.

"Mom!"

Ann's laughter could be heard all the way down the hall.

KPKPKPKP

Ron Stoppable and Kim Possible were seated at their unofficial booth at Bueno Nacho. Their almost daily presence at the fast food restaurant practically marked the booth as their own. Ron had eaten, or more accurately, inhaled his fill of his favorite food, the nacho. He watched his pet naked mole rat eat his weight in melted cheese and was still going, sneaking in little bites from a meal that was not his own. Ron's best human friend was filling him in on the past fifteen hours. And by the sound of it, it was an exciting fifteen hours for Kim. She was glowing with happiness. Things were finally falling into place for her and Ron couldn't be more pleased.

"So KP, how did it feel to finally lock lips with Shego?" Ron asked cheekily.

Kim's face flushed. "It was wonderful. My stomach was doing laps the entire drive to the lair. I was tossing up whether or not I would do it. I was wondering how boys get the courage to make the first move." Kim paused to play with the straw of her soda. "It so different to kissing you." Her face darkened further. "Not that kissing you was a bad thing. It's just her lips and face was softer. No stubble," Kim clarified.

Ron giggled. For some reason he had an image of Shego as the bearded lady. "Its OK, KP," he said letting his friend off the hook.

Kim took a bite of her burrito. Her first. They had received their food twenty minutes previously but it taken Kim that long to tell her story. Ron had watched Rufus being sneaky with Kim's meal. His little buddy must have thought it was a safe bet while Kim was distracted.

"Are you relieved that your mom is cool with everything?" asked Ron knowing how much the issue had bothered his friend.

"Like a weight has been lifted. I still don't know how my mom knew."

"Moms know everything."

Beep, beep, beep. The sound of the Kimmunicator broke the flow of the conversation. Kim answered automatically, "Go, Wade."

"Princess, I'm offended that you couldn't tell the difference."

"Shego! I wasn't expecting you to call this early. I thought you were Wade," said Kim appearing a little flustered.

"Nerdlinger wishes he was this sexy," Shego replied dryly.

"Why are you calling? Are you ready to return the painting?" Kim asked.

"About that Kimmie. We have a problem. Dr D is not quite himself. I can't get to the canvas. Hang on Kimmie..." There was a lot of background noise for a few moments before Shego resumed speaking. "Kimmie, can you hear that?"

"No, what am I listening for?"

Suddenly singing could be clearly heard in the background,

_Tears on my pillow_

_Pain in my heart_

_Caused by you_

_Tears on my pillow_

_Pain in my heart_

_Caused by you_

_Caused by you_

"Princess, can you hear that?"

"What the hell is that?"

"That is Dr D singing. He's locked himself in his workshop, turned his karaoke machine on and is broadcasting it through the PA. It's driving us nuts. The boys and I have been trying to get in to shut Blue Boy up. So far, nada." the frustration was evident in Shego's voice.

"Kimmie, I need your help. Come to the lair as soon as you can. Bring Stoppable and the mole rat."

"You want me?" responded Ron, astonished by the request. Shego had never paid Ron attention in the past. She thought of him as a waste of her time and ignored him, but mostly she insulted him. They didn't really interact and that was OK with Ron.

"Yes, you, Stoppable. Why are you so surprised? Its not the first time I've asked for your help. You and the mole always seem to somehow put a spanner in the works for Dr D. So yeah, I need you."

Ron had forgotten about that. He thought back to an occasion Shego had indeed asked for his help. Years ago Kim was on a solo mission to stop Drakken. On this particular mission, Drakken's idea to destroy the hero was a large green alien named Warmonga. Shego had somehow managed to free herself and found a way to help her archrival. She personally called Ron with a plan on how to rescue the situation and Kim.

Afterwards, Ron wondered why Shego would do that. The only explanation given was it was her job to fight the hero. For someone like Shego that was very telling. There had to be something in it for the villainess. Kim didn't make a big deal about it, but he noticed a change of attitude from the hero to the green woman. Nothing was said until he decided to broach the subject of ending his relationship with Kim. A year after they broke up, the hero admitted to Ron that she was relieved that he had the courage to end it. The pressure was just too much for her.

He loved Kim, and he still did. But it wasn't the kind of love that two people needed to be together as a couple. Ron wasn't sure if he ever felt that for Kim. He liked the idea but the reality was different. He suspected that Kim was the same.

Shego's voice brought him back to Bueno Nacho. "So, get over here pronto Kimmie," Shego demanded.

"We'll be over as soon as we can." replied Kim. Ron could tell she was already in mission mode.

"Princess, this time use the front door." Shego said with a laugh. The Kimmunicator went silent.

KPKPKPKP

Summer Gale made her way to back entrance as she was instructed to do. She had to park her car half a mile down the road. She carried a duffel bag with items she thought she would need. It was getting heavier each step she took. The loose ground was playing havoc with her balance. She was sporting dark nondescript clothing, glasses and a mother of a hangover.

She didn't remember much of her evening at the Average Goon Bar but she did remember she had consumed far more gin and tonic than her liver could process. She didn't remember getting home only that the three men she was speaking to offered to drop her off at her building before heading off.

Summer woke up feeling like she had swallowed an ashtray. A few times throughout the morning she ran to bathroom to ride the porcelain bus. She probably was still legally drunk. The journalist wanted nothing more than to nurse her battered body back to health. But first she had to save some face and take the opportunity she had to get back on top of her game.

It was that thought that allowed her to get out of bed despite the lack of sleep and uncooperative body. When her feet touched the ground she had to sit back down. Her head was tender. She eventually walked gingerly to the kitchen and made several strong cups of coffee. Summer spent the rest of the morning getting things together and collecting supplies.

Finally, the disgraced journalist reached the back door. She dropped the duffel bag and leaned against the frame collecting her breath. She was sweating. After a few moments she took a deep breath and then knocked three times as instructed. A hooded henchman answered the door.

"About time," said Bob, easily recognizable from his bad teeth. He moved aside to allow Summer entry.

KPKPKPKP

Kim Possible walked into the cavernous space of the lair. It was a novelty for her to be welcomed through the front door. Maybe welcomed was too strong a word. The henchman who let them in was expecting them. He didn't exude a welcoming vibe but neither did he prepare for a fight. The henchman pointed the way. Clearly, leading the way for the heroes was pushing the boundaries of the truce.

She spotted Shego in front of a large glass window and then headed over in that direction. The green woman must have sensed the arrival of the heroes and turned around to face them. Kim could see a momentary softening of her features when they made eye contact. That brought a flutter in her stomach. Kim could hear Ron chuckling beside her when Shego leaned forward slightly like she was going to touch Kim and then quickly corrected herself.

"You have a problem Stoppable?" Shego demanded aggressively.

"Nope, not at all," said Ron, obviously still finding something amusing.

Kim was itching to get down to business. "So what's the sitch, Shego? How can we help?"

"Well after you dropped me off last night I went to thank Dr D for leaving me in the lurch, with a plasma enema. I came in and started yelling. Blue Boy heard me come in, squealed and then went running. He locked himself in there," Shego said pointing towards the window. "I tried blasting my way through but the little sneak has somehow developed blast proof glass. He's forgotten to share that one with me too. It's another thing I need to thank him for. Anyway, after a bit, I got bored with yelling at him and I thought I'd leave it until the morning. So I went to relax."

"I'm sure that's not all you did," Ron mumbled under his breath. Shego had heard the comment and turn on him angrily. "Stoppable, what are you implying?"

"I'm not implying anything. Nothing at all. All I'm saying is, if anyone knew how to relax it would be you. You've made an art form out of it," explained the blond man. He was straight faced but his tone said anything but.

"You might have grown a pair since the last time we met, but just remember I have good aim," Shego said threateningly. She raised her index finger that was now glowing and pointed it in Ron's direction.

"Guys, play nice. We need to focus here," said Kim mediating between her best friend and the villainess. "Go on Shego, what happened next?"

Shego scowled at Ron before proceeding. "This morning I went to have a little chat with him and he's refusing to let me in. The boys have tried to coax him out with cocoa moo and cupcakes and he's not budging. Stevens made some especially for the Doc. He even refuses to acknowledge we are there. He's lost it. I know he's eccentric and revels in the evil genius thing but Kimmie, I've never seen him like this. The Doc hasn't said a single word and you know how much he likes to rant. He's been standing there, just rocking back and forth. He's even been sucking his thumb. What sort of man sucks his thumb?

"Then out of nowhere, the PA turns on and he starts singing. Singing! It's bad enough he makes me go to karaoke night. He knows I hate karaoke. I try and sneak out when I can. And when I can't, I stuff loads of wet toilet paper into my ears to avoid hearing those sad bastards. But this? This is different. We can't turn it off. This is an offence to my ear drums," said Shego letting out her frustrations at her employer.

"On top of that he keeps singing sad songs and tragic country numbers. Who in their right mind likes country?"

Ron was about to answer the green woman when she interrupted. "Don't answer that Stoppable. It was rhetorical."

Kim reached out and put a hand on the taller woman's arm. "Shego, please calm down. We can find a solution to this. I promise. We just need to think."

"What we need is a plan to flush the miserable sewer rat out of there."

"Not helping, Shego," said Kim chastising the villainess.

KPKPKPKP

Summer tried to be as unobtrusive as she possibly could. It was difficult in such an uncomfortable suit. She was trying to hide behind Becker's large frame. The hooded henchman was attempting to do the Times crossword. She could see he was not successful in filling in the blanks. Three across, six letter word for moron, she thought. Bob and Stevens were playing cards, goofing around awaiting instructions.

Summer was seated about twenty five feet from the situation being playing out. Every word was audible. The journalist nervously adjusted the miniature microphone on her harness. She prayed the little device was recording every incriminating word. She could not believe that finally she was getting proof that the young heroes were not as squeaky clean as they made out. She hoped the photos would be just as damaging.

"Shego, where's the painting now?" asked the hero.

Summer could see the villainess gesturing to the other side of the room. "It's over there. Princess, before you get yourself all excited, we can't just grab it and go. Dr D hasn't made it easy for any of us to take. Remember evil lair and all that. It's enclosed within a laser cage. There's no obvious power source, so we can't turn it off. We've checked. Dr D must have activated it from inside there."

"That's no drama. We can get Wade to help. He can hack into the frequency and disable it remotely."

"Ah Pumpkin, could we try doing it ourselves first? I don't want to involve Nerdlinger. I don't trust him. That's why I asked you and Stoppable along."

Ron's voiced his surprise, "You actually trust me? You?"

"Well Kimmie trusts you and that's good enough for me," Shego replied defensively. The disguised woman could see the red head reach out to touch the black haired one. It was an intimate gesture. If only she could get closer to capture this. She instead chose to stay behind the henchman.

Summer could hear the hero sigh. "Alright Shego, we'll try it your way first. What do you think we should do?"

Before Summer could hear the villainess' solution, a telephone rang out. Becker jumped to his feet and Summer fell off her seat in surprise. Thankfully she did not make a sound when she did so. She now had another body part that was aching. And it didn't help her head any.

The big man called out from the console, "Boss, we have an incoming call and you'd never guess from whom. Blue Boy won't like it."

"Maybe it'll be what he needs. Put it through to him and put it on loud speaker."

Summer gasped. She wasn't expecting this. Dr Dementor's extremely round and hooded head appeared, almost taking up the entire screen. "Guten tag herr Doktor…."


	3. Fraulein in a House Coat

**Unrappin' Drakken **- **Chapter 3 - Fraulein in a House Coat**

_This story is not for profit.__ I don't own Kim Possible. And I'm not a country fan. I'm just borrowing the songs for a wee while._

Dr Dementor's extremely round and hooded head appeared, almost taking up the entire screen. "Guten tag herr Doktor…."

There was no response to the greeting. Kim could not see Drakken at all. In fact she realized, she had yet to see the mad genius that was the reason for the 'rescue' mission.

"Hallo, hallo. Drakken where are you? I know you are there. I can hear you breathing," Dementor said with a singsong voice, tormenting his rival.

Drakken come into sight, standing directly in front of the video screen. He looked haggard, unshaven and was a paler blue in color. The genius' trademark belt was missing, making his coat hang loosely on his body. His ponytail was no more; his mullet style hair was free and looked rather limp. There was no business at the front, party at the back for Drakken. Also gone was the manic energy that Kim associated with the blue man. "Oh wow, he's really let himself go," thought Kim.

"Shego, what's happened to Drakken? He looks dreadful," Kim whispered to the green woman who was standing right next to her.

"Princess, that's what I've been trying to tell you. Dr D isn't himself. Just look at him. That's why I've been worried about him. I have never seen him like that," whispered Shego in return.

Their attention was brought back to the video screen. "What do you want, Dementor?" Drakken's voice was colder than what the hero remembered hearing.

Dementor chuckled. It was not a pleasant sound for those looking on. "A little monkey told me that Drakken is a sad little man. Well, even sadder than usual."

"What are you talking about?" demanded the blue scientist.

"Drakken, the problem with villains is that they like to gossip. That's why Super Super Villains' Monthly has got such a huge circulation. I love gossip. I get the magazine delivered. I especially love it when your sidekick is the page three girl. It makes my henchman very happy."

"Who's that Euro midget calling a sidekick?" Shego said growling. Kim reached over and put a calming hand on the green woman's arm to stop her from interrupting. She was thankful that Shego did not react to the happy comment.

"And I, myself have the deluxe package. That means I can access the online forums. I know you're too cheap to subscribe Drakken."

"Get on with it, Dementor. I don't have all day to listen to you ramble," barked Drakken at the humongous floating head before him.

"Patience, Drakken. All will be revealed in good time," said the German but he made no effort to explain. He seemed to be drawing out the situation for greater dramatic effect.

Shego growled again, "Princess, does he ever get to the point? It's like listening to dumb and dumber." Kim giggled at the green woman's frustration.

Finally, the vertically challenged scientist started to speak. "Last night, a little email was posted online. It was quite touching really. It's a love story of sorts. Man loves woman, woman loves another, man pathetically begs woman to choose him. Woman says 'oh no, I have another who has stolen my heart'. She shows her lover the touching little love letter and then the lover posts the email in revenge. Does that sound familiar Drakken?"

Drakken said nothing in response. Kim watched him stiffen. The genius was beyond furious.

"She doesn't love you, you know," said Dementor, rejoicing in the situation.

While the hero was in the dark to what was going on, the evil genius seemed to understand.

"Yes she does! She would never do that to me!" screamed Drakken.

"Herr Doktor, you're right. She didn't do that to you but Monkey Fist did. In fact, he had no qualms about doing it. I don't think he likes you. Rumor has it you annoyed him when you worked together, and now you are trying to muscle in on his lady love... tisk, tisk, tisk. It's a positively evil thing to do, don't you think? And funny, ja?

"Dementor, you miserable pathetic excuse for a scientist..." Drakken just stopped mid sentence. He appeared to be at a loss for a comeback. "At least I don't wear a dress!"

"It was a house coat!" Dementor screamed. "And it was only once. Like you can talk, Drakken. Look at you. You look like a frumpy Fraulein in a house coat."

"At least I don't have to hide behind a mask," retorted the blue man before waving his extremely small hands at the screen. "Aaaah… don't you have anything better to do, you irritating little man?"

"I win again!" the hooded man rejoiced.

"So long, farewell, auf wiederschen, and goodbye!" said a gloating Dementor before his head shrunk down to a dot.

Kim stood there shocked at the conversation she had just heard. She was sure she would have the Sound of Music song stuck in her head for the rest of the day; and images of nuns frolicking in the Alps. The hero glanced at the villainess standing next to her. Her black lined mouth was open but no sound came out. It was the first time Kim had seen the green woman lost for words.

Ron was the one who spoke first. "Drakken has lost the plot because of a DNAmy? Are you serious? That is sick and wrong!"

KPKPKPKP

The atmosphere in the lair was awkward. Too awkward for Summer. Other than a comment from Stoppable that she couldn't quite hear, not a word had been spoken. The henchmen were alternating from quietly staring at their boss to looking to Shego for guidance. Shego was looking just as stunned and was no help.

Apparently the conversation with Drakken and Dementor was notable but the journalist didn't understand the significance. All she saw was two supposedly intelligent men insult each other like children. She wanted to shout out and tell them to get over it. Whatever 'it' was.

The journalist just wanted to get up and walk around. The padding and stretchy suit she was wearing was causing her to perspire but nothing like the hood concealing her face. The beads of sweat were making her eyes itch. The strapping she had used to bind her breasts was digging into her like nobody's business. Her body was protesting profusely, wasn't the alcoholic poisoning enough?

An almighty roar and the sound of glass shattering disrupted Summer's thoughts. Summer's head felt every shard. The sound was from within Drakken's confined room. Drakken moved to the window for the first time and looked upon his audience. After scanning the room, his attention fell onto Shego and the two heroes.

"Shego! What is Kim Possible doing here?" Drakken's voice boomed from the PA.

Shego quickly grabbed Kim. She then turned to the red suited henchman and hissed, "Bob, Becker, Stevens, quick, grab Kimmie and Stoppable. Pretend we've taken them hostage." Summer could see Shego inspecting her for the first time. She lingered. "You too new guy." Summer and the henchman rushed over and grabbed the heroes. Once the 'prisoners' were secured, Shego sauntered over to the console and activated the intercom.

"Dr D we have captured Possible and Stoppable. They were trying to sneak in and steal the artwork."

Drakken walked over to and faced his sidekick. The blast proof glass separated them. The blue man leaned in with a menacing expression on his face. All could see the whites of his eyes. Shego moved back in reaction.

"Liar!" Drakken roared. Summer flinched from the unexpected sound.

"You are a liar Shego. Do you think that I am that stupid? Do you think I don't know what's going on? You have done nothing but undermine me, and my efforts to take over the world. You have never once shown me support. You sit there doing your nails and reading magazines all day. You say you hate Super Super Villains' Monthly but you can't keep your eyes off the damn thing when it comes out.

"I'm sick of you insulting me. Would it be too much to ask, for once, just once, for you to show me respect? I deserve more respect," the evil genius ranted. "Words hurt Shego, and you're about to find out how much!"

"Drakken, what are you saying?" Shego asked suspiciously, leaning closer to the glass.

"Kim Possible didn't just break in to foil my evil genius. You let her and the buffoon in. You have been helping her the entire time. She brought you home last night. Did you not think I would check the security cameras after the heist we pulled? I saw your touching moment in the car. You were making goo-goo eyes and kissing her!" Drakken turned and pointed an index finger at Kim.

Summer, was stunned. She had it, she finally had it; proof that the 'hero' was in cahoots with the villainess. She totally wasn't expecting the kissing part but now that she had it…. there was no stopping what the journalist could do with the information. Not only could she expose the red head but also she could out her in the worst possible way. Kim's credibility would be questioned just as her own had been. There would be no more rescuing the damsels in distress when the damsel would be too worried about being hit upon. It was perfect. Summer just had to find a way to make sure that she kept Kim Possible away from Ellen. When this was over she was definitely going to give Bob, Becker and Stevens a big bonus. They so deserved it.

"She is the enemy, Shego. Or have you forgotten everything? She stops you. She puts you in jail. A lot. How can you fall for the enemy?" Drakken waved his fist in front of Shego's face before continuing. "You have just destroyed your reputation by chasing Miss Know It All. I hope she is worth it, Shego, and not some little fling for you." Summer could see that Drakken was succeeding in his attempts at taunting the green woman.

Shego growled, slapping her palm on the glass separating them. "Drakken you better not do anything stupid. I already owe you a plasma enema and I'm not afraid to deliver."

Drakken laughed evilly. "You don't scare me Shego. But YOU should be scared. Once I'm finished with you, no one will want to deal with you. You will be unemployable and a laughing stock in the evil community."

"Drakken spit it out, what are you planning to do?" Shego asked.

"Oh, now you're interested," Drakken taunted his sidekick.

"Drakken! Start talking now or so help me when I get in there, there will be nothing left but a blue puddle."

Drakken did not respond to Shego's threat immediately. "You know that security camera I checked last night? Well it records. And I'm going to do to you what Fiske did to me. I'm going to whip out the gold card, get the deluxe package and expose you. That little zipper incident is now set to become an international evil event….. Ha-ha-ha!" Maniacal laughter filled the lair.

Shego's hands started to glow green. "You miserable, vindictive, petty, low life and sorry excuse for a man. Revenge on me? I'm the one who has listened to your endless ranting for years. Have you ever listened to yourself talk? I put up with your mind control, which you knew I didn't like. And you're questioning my loyalty?

"It's because I'm happy isn't? I got the girl and you got screwed because you screwed up. And you can't stand that, can you Drakken? It's not my fault you weren't man enough to keep your woman. Amy chose Fiske over you. Deal with it. And while I'm at it, how the hell did you lose her? You were competing with monkey hands and he won. His personality is even worse than yours. Sure the English accent worked in his favor. Oh, that's right he doesn't nag, nag, nag, nag, nag," Shego said in a furious burst.

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Oh yes you do. Now get out here!" the green woman shouted.

"Oh no, I like it here. Shall I tell you about my next scheme? Well after I expose you…" Drakken's voice was drowned out by the sound of Shego letting out a screaming battle cry before she started blasting the glass. The green plasma engulfed the entire wall.

Summer could feel the heat radiating from where she stood. She could not believe what went on behind the scenes in a lair. This was a domestic dispute on a nuclear scale. Talk about airing your dirty laundry. If only there was a television crew capturing the drama. The journalist was grateful that the unexpected entertainment was taking her mind of her physical discomfort.

KPKPKPKP

"My plan Shego, is to replace you with the ultimate loyal sidekicks. Ones that do not talk back or are snippy. I need a type of sidekick that thinks I'm absolutely wonderful. I plan on bringing back the Bebes! An obedient army who think that I, Dr Drakken am brilliant..."

Kim drowned out Drakken's monologue. She was watching Shego using her plasma powers determinedly to gain access to her employer without any success. The hero walked up to the glowing woman and wrapped her arms around her waist. Kim pulled the very warm woman against her.

"Shego, stop. You're not going to be able to get in like that. We have to find another way. A smarter way."

Shego's plasma ceased. Her breathing slowed to a more normal rate. Kim held her tighter. She was enjoying the contact. After a few moments, the red head spoke, "Shego you can't be angry at him. He's mentally unstable at the moment. Well, even more than usual. DNAmy hurt him badly. Drakken feels like she's betrayed him and he's lashing out. I can't believe I'm saying this, but you wouldn't have stayed with him if he were that evil.

Shego didn't say anything in response. The green woman touched Kim's fingers and gently squeezed.

Ron approached the two girls. He was smiling. "Way to go, KP."

Shego turned and looked at the hero, not making any effort to move from Kim's arms. "Stoppable, why is it that every time I'm anywhere near Princess you have that idiotic grin?"

Ron's smile now looked like it was going to take over his entire face. "I find it funny, OK. Especially the goo-goo eyes part. And you thought I was slow."

The blond man reacted to the looks he was given, "I'm kidding! I think its great. Seriously...

"I'm just going to watch Drakken now."

The unstable blue scientist was still speaking and walking around as he did so. There was a microphone in his exceptionally small hands that he was waving about. The effect in the lair was the Drakken's voice was either booming through the speakers or sounded far away. He was still outlining his plans to bring back the Bebes.

"... Complete obedience is essential. The best thing is I don't have to feed them. I don't have to take them to a fancy restaurant and I don't need to buy them flowers ..." The haggard scientist stopped speaking. He looked out the window directly at the two women who were still holding one another and started crying.

Kim felt the taller woman move away from her. She faced the heroes. "I hate hearing a grown man cry. We need to do something now."

"Shego, where is the electrical meter room? Maybe if we can isolate the workshop we can turn off the power and get to Drakken that way."

"Good thinking Ron," Kim said excitedly. "Shego, do know where that is?"

Shego thought about it for a few seconds, "No, but Bob does. Bob is a whizz with electrics."

"Maybe, while Ron is onto that, I could get into up into the air conditioning ducts and gain access that way. It's worked every other time." Kim was in her element.

"Alright. Kimmie, you take Becker and Stevens with you to try and get into the ducts. Oh, where is the mole rat?"

Rufus hearing his name appeared out of Ron's shirt pocket waving his little paws, "Hi-yah!"

"Mole rat, do your thing. Get in there and unplug the power. Also, see if you can find the remote to the painting."

"OK!" said Rufus before he raced off.

"Stoppable, I want you take Bob and look for the meter box. And take the new guy," said Shego seeming distracted. "Stoppable, a word."

The villainess took Ron's arm and moved them a few feet away from the hero. Kim watched her whisper something to her friend. Ron nodded his acknowledgement before the pair returned.

"OK, guys, go and do your hero thing. I'll keep an eye on the Doc. Hopefully he'll come to his senses soon and stop crying."

KPKPKPKP

"When I said I wanted him to stop crying, I didn't want him to start up with this." Shego was once again frustrated with her employer. For once she wished that he could be normal and not carry on with all the theatrics. It was exhausting. When this was over she needed to a good massage. Maybe this time she could have a certain 'friend' do it, she thought with a smile.

Drakken was singing karaoke once again. Who knew her lunatic boss would have a repertoire of pathetic country love songs? She didn't it. She wished they could find an off switch. Of all the things Drakken had worked on in the years they had been together, this was the thing he succeeded in perfecting the details? A karaoke machine and PA system that was mysteriously powered and workshop that was more secure than any jail the pair had been thrown in. Shego didn't understand what the point was. Every lair they inhabited blew up. Evil genius he may be but practical he was not.

The mission to get to Drakken had mixed results. Kim couldn't gain access through the air conditioning ducts. The blue villain had learned his lesson from his encounters with the hero. The design of the workshop had the air conditioning on the outside. The ducts butted against the blast proof glass. The outlet grilles perfectly matched the small openings in the glazing. The glass was laser proof. Kim had exhausted her lipstick laser trying to get through.

Ron and Bob had located the meter box easily. They had temporarily disabled every electrical element in the lair, the lights, the air conditioning, the telephone system, emergency lights and the fire alarm. Everything but the room they were trying to get into.

Rufus, on the other hand was somewhat successful. Shego wondered if the mole rat had super powers of his own. Rufus had found the only accessible duct, one that the evil genius couldn't seal. Shego assumed Drakken didn't bother with it, as it was too small. Whilst Rufus wasn't able to find the power source, he did manage to drag the remote to the laser cage out with him. Woman III was finally free.

Shego watched Drakken finish his song. For a man who was emotionally unstable he was selling it, much like he would at karaoke. If Drakken ever decided to give up his dream of taking over the world, he could have a successful career as a diva thought Shego. A new tune began. While the introduction played Drakken spoke, "This is one for the lonely hearts out there." He commenced singing.

_Sometimes it's hard to be a woman_

_Giving all your love to just one man_

_You'll have bad times_

_And he'll have good times_

_Doing things that you don't understand_

_But if you love him you'll forgive him_

_Even though he's hard to understand_

_And if you love him_

_Oh be proud of him_

_'Cause after all he's just a man_

_Stand by your man_

Shego screamed. Drakken was torturing her senses and her patience. "Kimmie, I can't stand it anymore! He is driving me crazy! This is one evil partner than won't be standing by her man when she gets her hands on him."

Kim laughed at the green woman's reaction. "Shego, I have never seen you like this. You're hilarious when it comes to Drakken. The two of you act like an old married couple." The hero looked down and quietly spoke, "Hopefully not too married."

Shego watched Kim's face darken and thought the red head was cute. "Yeah, its really funny. Pumpkin, please, just think of something. You're supposed to be the smart one. You're from a family of geniuses for crying out loud."

_Give him two arms to cling to_

_And something warm to come to_

_When nights are cold and lonely_

_Stand by your man_

_And tell the world you love him_

_Keep giving all the love you can_

_Stand by your man_

_Stand by your man_

_And show the world you love him_

_Keep giving all the love you can_

_Stand by your man_

"Ladies, I may have a solution but you're not going like it. Its a bit awkward and very unpredictable," said Ron hesitantly.

Shego turned her attention to the blond man. "You have another idea Stoppable? I'm beginning to see I have under estimated you all these years," she reluctantly acknowledged. Perhaps she would have to reassess what she thought of Princess' best friend. He obviously wasn't the dead weight she had always thought him to be. "So spill."

Shego slapped her forehead as Ron finished outlining his idea. "It will probably work, but for the record, the cure is far worse than the disease. Okay, lets do it."


	4. You Are My Sunshine

**Un****rappin' Drakken - Chapter 4 - You Are My Sunshine**

_This story is not for profit.__ I don't own Kim Possible or the wonderful character Estelle Harris brought to life. While I'm at it, hats off to __Carol Ann Susi/Mrs Holowitz, Howard's mom._

Kim watched Drakken assault the karaoke player. He picked it up and rattled it around like an unwanted birthday present. It appeared that he was annoyed that his next musical number was not as readily available as he liked. After a few moments, he stood, closed his eyes, placed the microphone close to his scarred face and waited for the song to begin.

The blue scientist's voice once again filed the cavernous lair. He had flair for performing, Kim reluctantly acknowledged. She just wished he would improve on his song selection; but right now she would be happy if he would just stop. If Drakken's persistent quests to rule the world were anything to go by, the hero knew the mad man would not just give up.

_Crazy, I'm crazy for feelin' so lonely,_

_I'm crazy, crazy for feelin' so blue..._

_I knew, you'd love me as long as you wanted,_

_And then someday, you'd leave me for somebody new._

_Worry, why do I let myself worry?_

_Wonderin', what in the world did I do?_

"Shego, are you sure this is going to work?"

"No, but we don't have a choice. He's not coming out on his own. Kimmie, I don't know if you've noticed this, but Dr D is slightly obsessive. Once he starts, he can go on for days," said the villainess confirming Kim's assessment of the scientist.

"Oh, don't say that. I just want this drama to be over with." The red head said rubbing her temples. She was exhausted. The day had started well for her. She had been looking forward to it but Drakken was eroding that optimism with each sorrowful love song.

"Pumpkin, what happened to the Possible can do attitude of yours?" Shego said with a smirk.

"I have never dealt with a psychotic Drakken before. Actually, this is the longest I've ever spent in his company. Usually by now I would have foiled his plans a few times over and it would have been GJ's job to listen to his angry ranting. How did you put up with him for so long and still manage to have a witty comeback when we fought?" said the hero with a smirk of her own.

"Ha, ha. Very funny Princess," Shego said dryly.

Ron walked over to the two women. "Ladies, she's here."

"Finally!"

The three watched a solitary figure slowly walk up to the work area. She was short in stature and very homely looking. Her yellow dress decorated with large blue flowers was not flattering to her figure, catching on parts of her body that had expanded over time. It spoke of another era, as did the shape of her glasses and the tangerine colored hair that was stiffened with years of practice. Her bright pink lipstick was too young for her age and it clashed with her outfit, and the matching green shoes, earrings and large bag.

"Where is he? Oh, there he is... hello, hello..." said the older woman waving at the blue man. Drakken continued singing, oblivious to the recent arrival. "Why can't he hear me?"

Kim watched Shego roll her eyes before replying, "Its because his singing is drowning out everything else."

_Oh, crazy, for thinkin' that my love could hold you..._

_I'm crazy for tryin' and crazy for cryin_

_And I'm crazy for lovin' you._

"How do I get his attention?" asked the newcomer.

"Just press the big button on the console," the green woman instructed.

"This one?" Slender fingers poised over a red button.

"No!" Shego and the henchman screamed simultaneously.

Bob approached the older female. "Mam, please don't touch the red button. If you would like to use the intercom, just press this big green button and just talk," the henchman politely explained.

"Thank you, young man." Bob stepped back to give the tangerine haired woman some room. A wrinkled hand pressed the button as instructed. "Drew-bee, mama is here..."

KPKPKPKP

Shego's beautifully expressive face showed her displeasure. "Pumpkin, why do I have to be the one to do this?"

"Because Mama Lipsky knows you work for Drakken. And besides, she thinks I'm a patient. Remember on that Mother's Day mission when I was tied to my mom? She actually bought Drakken's lame explanation that it was part of my therapy."

"Well, I'm not happy." Shego was pouting. It wasn't in the range of what the Possible women were capable of but it was pout nonetheless. Kim chose not to mention it. She was trying to convince Shego not put her off completely. The red head thought a little gentle goading wouldn't go astray. "You're not afraid are you, Shego?"

The most wanted woman on the planet seemed to know she was being played. The expression on her face was telling. "Kimmie, I know what you're doing and its not going to work. For your information, I'm not afraid. I just don't want to talk to the woman. She's even more annoying than her son. Besides, I haven't forgiven her for last time."

"Do I want to know?" Kim asked cautiously.

"She actually said to me, 'Looks like you missed your chance with my boy, honey.'" Shego had once again broken out into her Mrs Lipsky impersonation. She was turning out to be quite the mimic. Kim and Ron giggled.

"Laugh it up, Kimmie, but just before that special moment, the conversation was about you."

"What about me?" Kim stopped laughing. She began to dread where this was going.

Shego smirked at the change in demeanor. "Mama asked whether you were one of the Doc's friends before saying, 'This Kim must be some special girl.'" The nasal caricature was spot on. Kim's face started to turn red. Ron laughed at his friend's discomfort.

"Well, one of us has to make the call," the vexed hero said trying to get the conversation back on topic. Shego just shrugged in response.

Ron put a reassuring hand on his friend's shoulder. "I'll do it. Mrs Lipsky doesn't know me. We don't want to panic her.

"Maybe she can bring some food," the blond man said cheekily.

"Ron! How can you think of food? We're on a mission." Kim couldn't believe that Ron was thinking of his stomach instead of Drakken's welfare.

"Well it's not really a mission. The only bad thing the Doc is doing is murdering any sense of good taste. We've been here for hours. I'm really hungry."

"Ron, its still rude to ask."

"KP, she's a Jewish mother. She lives to feed."

"Ahhhhh..." Kim said in frustration.

The villainess decided to break up the argument. "Guys, save this domestic for another time. We need to stop Dr D. Stoppable, make the call."

"OK, but I can't do it here. If Mrs Lipsky hears Drakken singing and ranting in the back ground she'd be able to pick up that something is wrong and is more likely to race over here in record time. And with no food."

"Good point. OK, follow me," said Shego. She turned, and walked towards a door the red head knew lead deeper into the lair. The heroes followed.

"I still think it's rude to ask," mumbled Kim.

KPKPKPKP

Shego opened the large wooden door and ushered the pair into the room. She made sure she shut the door behind them. They were now insulated from the sounds of Drakken. The room was austere. The high ceiling and small window disqualified it from being classified as a shoebox. The walls were completely bare and tinted in a light grey hue; the functional concrete floor was slate colored. A small bathroom was located off to the side. A queen sized black-framed futon was positioned in the centre of the room. An olive colored comforter covered the mattress. Alongside it was a small wooden bedside table and beyond that was a sliding wardrobe. They were the only other pieces of furniture in the space. A couple of green and black jump suits were peeking out from the wardrobe.

The villainess watched Kimmie take in her surroundings. Recognition flashed across the red head's face as she eyed the wardrobe. "Shego, is this your room?"

"Yes, Princess. What of it?" The green felon asked. She was a little unsettled bringing the heroes into her domain under such circumstances, especially Kimmie. She would have preferred to plan the occasion. Maybe made it more of a special experience.

"It's not at all what I was expecting," Kim stammered.

"What were you expecting?" Shego asked curiously. The hero instantly flushed. Ron answered for her. "This room reminds me of the rooms at the school Yori teaches at. It's got that whole monastic vibe happening."

"The Yamanouchi?" The blond man did not answer. He just stared at Shego. He appeared to be shocked. "Stoppable, I didn't pick up my fabulous moves or sexy figure from a magazine. Believe it or not, I studied there for a while. It taught me a bit of discipline. And to control my temper."

The young heroes showed their disbelief. Shego became defensive. "My temper is a work in progress." Kim cocked an eyebrow at the green woman. "I admit it doesn't always work but I'm trying OK. Hey, I've been with Drakken all these years and he's still alive right?"

Shego became uncomfortable with the turn of conversation and wanted the attention away from her. She turned to Kim. "So, Kimmie, does that mean you've thought about where I sleep?" The black lined smirk returned with a vengeance.

Kim's flush matched the intensity of her hair. She became a little flustered as she replied, her voice faltered. "Nooo…"

"Are you sure? Because your reaction says yes to me." Shego was enjoying this, as was Ron judging from the look on his face.

"OK, I have thought about. But not for long," the hero quickly added. "I just imagined you to live in a more hedonistic environment. Something cabaret like." Shego raised her shapely eyebrow in response. "You do like your massages. This room is soo…. bare" Her voice trailed off.

"Well firstly, I don't consider this home. It's a place I occasionally sleep. As you know Dr D's lair don't last the distance so I see no point in carrying around personal stuff from lair to lair. I have a home that is my sanctuary. Believe it or not, I do like to keep things simple. As much as I enjoy a good cabaret it's not who I am at home. And if I've worked hard, I will treat myself," Shego replied matter-of-factly.

"Oh."

She placed her hands on her hips before asking snidely, "So, are we over this getting to know Shego session? Can we get on with things?" The heroes nodded their agreement.

The villainess reached down into her pouch and pulled out a small device before throwing it to the young man. "Stoppable, here's my cell. She's under Mama L. Keep it simple. And for heavens sake stay calm."

Kim walked over to the low bed and sat down on the olive comforter, crossing her legs in front of her. Shego decided to sit near her and did the same. She did not want to appear too eager so she focused on Ron. "Stoppable, we don't have all day. Are you going to do this or what?"

"Yes, I'm just trying to centre myself. Hang on." Ron took a deep breath and then exhaled. "Ladies, I don't mean to be rude but I need to do this with my back to you. I don't want to be distracted." The blond man turned to face the window.

"Stoppable, just call the woman!" Shego said threateningly. She couldn't understand why he was stalling. He was the one that volunteered to call after all.

"OK, OK. Here goes. It's ringing... Hello, Mrs Lipsky? Sorry to bother you. My name is Ron Stoppable. I work with your son Drew, on his radio show. Oh, yes it has wonderful ratings. You wouldn't believe the people listening in. And Drew gets the most fantastic guests dropping by.

"Anyway, the reason I'm calling is that we have a slight issue here at the studio and we need your help. No, no, no Mrs Lipsky, there's nothing for you to be concerned over. …

Shego was listening to Ron stretch the truth to Dr D's mother, and was amazed how smoothly he was doing. She was surprised when she felt a hand above her knee. Shego looked down and then at Kimmie. Kim's face was intent, her gaze seemed to bore a hole in her best friend's back but Shego knew better. Smiling, she reached down and turned Kim's hand over. Feminine fingers intertwined before finally resting on the Shego's thigh.

"….. well earlier today Drew become a little upset over a caller, and we would like your help in calming him down. It's nothing serious. He just needs a mother's touch. Are you able to drop by the studio? Oh you can? That's wonderful. We are at the Upperton studio today. Would you like the address? Oh, you've been here before? Then it shouldn't be a problem for you.

"I think Drew would love to see you. Maybe we could make an occasion of it. Perhaps you could join us for afternoon tea. Oh, you will bring pie? Homemade pie? Even better. Drew has told me you're an excellent cook. I'm a foodie myself. I look forward to trying your cooking. Maybe we can swap tips. When will you be able to stop by? An hour? Fabulous. Mrs Lipsky, I look forward to meeting you too. Goodbye."

The blond man hung up and then turned to face the women. "How was that?"

"Ron, I can't believe you asked for food!"

"KP, I told you I would. It's not like she's going out of her way either. She made a pie this morning and will bring it along with her. Besides, everyone likes pie. Just ask Shego," he said giggling. He was looking down at the intertwined fingers.

Shego could feel her face heat up. She knew she was blushing but she did not want to react to Stoppable's teasing. "So, we have an hour?" Ron nodded.

"We need to get this place cleaned up. All the doomsday stuff needs to be thrown into a closet. We can get the boys onto that. Oh, Kimmie don't let me forget. We need the boys to get into their civvies and stop looking like henchmen."

Kim frowned. "Shego, there's no need for that. Drakken's mom has seen them in their outfits."

"I know Kimmie, but trust me, I have my reasons. Stoppable, remember what I told you earlier?" The hero nodded. "Well, you need to get onto to it soon."

Kim jumped up and rubbed her hands together. "Alright, let's turn this place from a super villain's lair into a super talk back radio studio."

KPKPKPKP

Summer Gale leaned against a wall. Her limbs were shaking. She decided that the first thing she did once her reputation was restored was to join a gym. She wanted to look fabulous for the cameras. She was seriously out of shape. She knew that the alcoholic poisoning was a component. The hideous henchman's outfit was not letting her skin breathe. Drakken's attempts at country music were giving her a splitting headache. And she was still dehydrated. The main cause was the frenzied physical activity of the past thirty minutes.

Fifteen minutes after the trio disappeared, they returned with a plan to clean up the lair. For some reason, the order was to make the lair look less incriminating. Shego ordered the henchman to get rid of anything in plain sight that hinted of Drakken's nefarious ways. As Summer did not want to blow her cover, she had to go along with it.

Summer could not believe how many blue prints lay about. Drakken was obviously a man who didn't believe in preserving the rain forest or using computers. There were devices that needed to be dismantled, many robots in various stages of construction and now deconstruction. There was also the brain switching machine and the truth ray.

Shego saved them the trouble of pulling apart the broken clone machine. She blasted the apparatus to smithereens. Apparently she hated cloning. The super charged woman then proceeded to blast the dimensional compiler. She claimed it was the reason that she now hated TV. It was something to do with a Mr Sit Down. Her green glow intensified when Kim started humming the theme song.

The storeroom proved to be a problem. It was chock-a-block full of boxes of a product called Dr Drakken's Brainwashing Shampoo and Cranium Rinse. Perched right on top was a small memory ray. Shego demanded that once the situation with Drakken was over the henchman were to take out the shampoo and flush it down the toilet, where deserved to end up. Until then the unopened boxes were stacked in the hallway. All the parts that were just dismantled were shoved crudely inside the storeroom. Summer watched Shego pocket the memory ray.

Kim inspected the newly sanitized lair. The hero looked as if she was energized by the clean up. Summer hated her even more at that moment. "Shego, the lair is presentable. What do we do now?"

Shego addressed the puffing henchmen. Summer had the feeling the villainess was lingering on her. "Guys, the Doc's mom is coming around in about fifteen minutes."

"Oh no, not his mother. She's even more annoying than what he is," said Bob.

Becker shuddered, "Yeah, her voice is worse than nails on the chalkboard."

"Becker, you're showing your age."

"Shut up, Stevens."

"Guys, enough. The next one who opens their mouth gets a plasma surprise.

"As I was saying, his mom will be here soon. I need you to act like we all work for the Doc's radio show. I want you to get cleaned up. I can smell you all from here. Go shower, put your street clothes on and come back as soon as you can."

"Boss, we've worn these outfits in front of the Doc's mom before."

"Bob, I'm aware of that. I just don't want to take any chances of her twigging. You guys seriously smell. Now, go!"

Summer's stomach sunk. She would have loved to see this to the end. But right now there was a chance she could be found out. She had to get out of there fast without making it obvious. Summer decided that she would go through the motions of doing what the henchmen did and at the first opportunity she would run back to her car.

The three men moved to go to their quarters. Summer made sure she casually followed. As they passed through the door she realized she was holding her breath. She exhaled deeply. Now to find the back door. She needed help. "Ah Bob, I need to get out of here. What's the best way?"

"Go down to the end of the corridor, take the first door to the left, the left again and then right through the gym."

"So left, left and then the gym?"

"Right," chipped in Becker.

Summer rolled her eyes at the lame Abbott and Costello routine. Becker caught the action. "You can't miss it. Your stuff is near the back door."

"Gentleman, you have all been very helpful. Thank you for your efforts. When this is over I will get in touch and finalize our deal." Summer reached over and shook three meaty hands. "Goodbye for now."

"See ya."

"Bye."

"See, you on the dark side."

Summer walked through the lair trying to find the gym. After a few false turns she found it. It wasn't like the ones she visited. It was more basic, more like a boxing gym. As she travelled through it, something caught her eye, a gilded frame. The stolen artwork was in plain view, simply resting against a pile of martial arts mats. It was free from it its confinement.

All thoughts of a quick get away left Summer. The journalist inside her insisted she needed to take a closer look. She walked across and stood in front of the painting. She wished she could take it with her. Instead she reached out and touched the frame. Summer knew that in the real world she would never be permitted to be this up close and personal to a hundred and fifty million dollar masterpiece. Her fingers left the frame and traced the bold brush strokes. God this was an ugly piece of work, she thought.

"Is that any way to treat a lady?" Summer spun around. She was busted.

KPKPKPKP

_Oh, crazy, for thinkin' that my love could hold you..._

_I'm crazy for tryin' and crazy for cryin_

_And I'm crazy for lovin' you._

"Drew-bee, mama is here..."

The blue man instantly stopped singing. His mouth was open but seemed unable to say anything. He just stared at his mother. His fingers gripped the microphone tightly.

"Drew-bee, tell your mama what's wrong. Are you sick? The young man that phoned said that a caller upset you. Is that what this is about? Has my Drew-bee been working too hard? Are you in trouble? A problem shared is a problem halved. You should know that being a radio doctor."

Drakken's face crumbled. He began to cry. The amplified wailing made the onlookers cringe. "She doesn't love me."

"Who doesn't dear?"

"Amy," said Drakken sobbing.

"Does my Drew-bee need a great big huggy? I brought some pie. Would my little Peter Puffer Puff like some?"

"Yessss."

"Honey, can you come out for your mother?" Drakken nodded. He placed the microphone down and meekly emerged from his workstation. His mother greeted him at the door with a crushing bear hug. Drakken cried on his mother's shoulders.

"Drew-bee, you need to move on from this. You'll meet another girl; one that can see how smart, warm and helpful you are. Hopefully she'll be a doctor.

"Amy is a doctor."

"If Amy can't see the good in you, she's not worthy of your love. But first you need to make things right and move on," Mrs Lipsky said reassuringly.

Drakken lifted his head and looked at his mother. "Move on, mother?"

"Honey, you need to get a real job, one that show cases your talents. You need to give up on the evil genius career."

Drakken was momentarily speechless. "Oh, doodles!"

"There will be none of that doodles talk. You how I feel about it."

"But how did you know?" Drakken spluttered. "When did you know?"

"I've known for years. I'm your mother. A mother knows these things." Mrs Lipsky put a hand on her hip and started tapping her foot. "I thought I had taught you better manners than to lie to me."

Kim nudged Shego in the ribs. "Is there a mother's handbook because that's what my mom said to me to me this morning."

Shego giggled in response. "Pumpkin, you can't lie. Dr D on the other hand... "

Drakken's mother heard her. She moved closer to the green woman and pointed a finger in Shego's direction. "Do you think I'm really that stupid, young lady? Where do you think my Drew-bee gets his intelligence? Its certainly not from his father."

Mrs Lipsky grew more exasperated. "Do you honestly think I believed that Drew was working on radio?" Shego did not respond.

"Did you not stop to consider that I would be interested in following what he did? I could never find him on the radio. Whenever the pair of you were put in jail, it some how co-incident with your 'vacation' time, or the 'non-ratings season.'

"I saw the alien invasion. Do you think you could hide that from me? I watch the news. I saw what it did to Middleton. And if I happened to miss one of the news reports, one of the ladies at bingo would kindly fill me in. 'Isn't that you son Drew?'"

The room was stunned into silence.

"Now, Drew Theodore P. Lipsky, I will take no more nonsense from you. I've let you sow your oats and given you space." There was a collective shudder at the thought. "You will apologize to every person you have wronged and you will get into the family business of making coat hangers until you can prove to me you have reformed. Your cousin Eddie has already joined the fold. You can start using your science for good."

Mrs Lipsky turned to face her audience. She addressed the newly unhooded henchmen. "When was the last time you men called your mothers? When was the last time you had given her something to be proud of?"

Stevens started crying. "I miss my mother." Drakken's mother walked up to Stevens and hugged him. "What are you waiting for young man?"

The young heroes were next. "My son is not a fighter. He's really a good boy. He won't be bothering you anymore."

Finally, Mrs Lipsky addressed Shego. "I understand that you have been loyal to my Drew all these years but you too need to move on. All you have been doing is enabling him. It's time to break up this co-dependant relationship. You're an attractive girl. I'm sure you can make that work in your favor. Find your own doctor."

With that Mrs Lipsky grabbed her son's arm and gently guided him out of the room. "Come Drew-bee. Lets go home and have that pie."


	5. Getting to Know You

**Unrappin' Drakken - Chapter 5 - Getting to Know You**

_This story is not for profit. This was supposed to be the final chapter but the story had other ideas._

As soon as the Lipskys made their exit, Shego recovered. She exploded, literally. Intense green plasma burst from her hands onto the blast proof glass. The intense heat was reflected back and felt by all.

"Shego, please stop. I can feel my eyebrows melting," said Ron. Shego raised her hands and then emitted a final dramatic blast. Her hands were still glowing green.

"Aahhh, who does that condescending old cow think she is, waltzing in here telling me to find my own doctor? She made me seem like a complete and utter gold digger, only hanging around Drakken because he's a doctor. Doctor my ass. I'm more qualified. At least I got my piece of paper. I was years younger than the rest of my graduating class and I had a double major. Drakken didn't even have one. He's is a loser drop out. He's not even a genius. He's too scared to be properly tested or to be around real geniuses like your dad, Kimmie. Do you know that even your brothers overwhelmed him with their smarts? How lame is that?

"I hope the old bat doesn't expect Drakken to support her because there is no fortune. Not only is he cheap, her little Peter Puffer Puff is a putz when it comes to money. He owes us all money and lots of it.

"Bob, when was the last time Drakken paid you and the boys?"

"Boss, I think it was last Thanksgiving."

"Thanksgiving, Kimmie. That's nine months ago. Hench Co has cut off all credit. Drakken can't afford the payments on the time shares. You heard Dementor, Drakken won't even fork out for the deluxe package of Super Super Villains' Monthly.

"Shego, I don't understand, why did you, Bob and the guys stay with him so long? Especially when you weren't getting paid. At Drakken's peak he had dozens of henchmen. How is it that just the four of you are left?"

"Kimmie, there were loads of reasons the others left. Some of them thought the pay wasn't worth the pain, some hated the constant moving, the slow pace, the idiotic ideas, the notion Drakken wanted to be the supreme leader when they only saw him being the supreme idiot. Others, hated sharing rooms, the underwater lairs made their ears pop, and they had bad knees. Maybe red wasn't their color and the suits made them look fat. Take your pick. They never said it, but I think the real reason was they didn't like being beaten by a teenage girl.

"Bob, Becker and Stevens are the only ones that could hack it. They have been with the Doc from the beginning. Even longer than what I have.

"Stevens, the lucky bastard had to share a bed with Drakken on a couple of occasions and he's still here," said Shego cocking her eyebrow at the henchman who seemed to be unphased by the admission. "Now if that was me and the Doc, even once... lets just say Mama Lipsky definitely wouldn't be getting grandchildren."

Kim giggled. She had a mental picture of the pair in bed. She could not see it ending well for the mad scientist. The red head noticed that the green glow had disappeared and Shego was visibly less tense talking about the older woman. In her short stay at the lair, Mrs Lipsky had pushed the villainess' buttons more than what the hero had achieved in the years of fighting.

"If I was in Stevens' shoes, I would have asked for danger money on top of my regular pay. Why do it for nothing?"

"Princess, I didn't say we weren't getting paid. Only that we weren't getting paid by Drakken," she said with a drawl. The green woman looked very pleased with herself.

The red head didn't understand what Shego was alluding to. "Please explain."

"Well, the boys and I have shares in many stocks and basically we've been living off that," Shego said vaguely.

"Miss Possible, the Boss is really good at investing. Really good," Bob clarified.

"But why did you stay with Drakken?" said Kim. She still felt like she was missing something important.

"It couldn't have been the job satisfaction," said Ron. "You don't strike me as being someone who was going to be employee of the month."

Bob chuckled. "It was more like the Boss was going to win the pool for most likely to kill the employer that month."

Shego smiled at Bob's comments. "Its true. We would often place bets on everything from how long Doc could go before he would bring up cloning as an idea, to how long he could go without Coco-moo."

Kim shot Shego a look of disbelief. "What? We were having some fun at Dr D's expense. I was very good at it. And it broke up the day."

Shego hopped onto a workbench and crossed her legs. "Working for the Doc wasn't the worst thing in the world. As annoying as he was, he was really big on the whole evil family thing. I can't speak for the boys but it was a bit like family. I like to think of Drakken as the really, really, really, annoying relative that you could never shake. I wouldn't put him in the Hego range. He's more like Mego with looser morals. I guess his brand of family appealed to me more than my brothers. At least with Drakken and the boys I can be myself. The worst thing was listening to him rant, going along with every loopy scheme and of course the karaoke nights."

"Shego, there is a big difference between Hego and Drakken. Well if you look past the fact they've both got the blue theme going. Hego is stable. He manages his own Bueno Nacho. Oh, that reminds me, I'm starving."

"Stoppable, I'm going to pretend you didn't say that." Shego shuddered. "And for your information, there's nothing on the Bueno Nacho menu, and I use that term loosely, that constitutes as food."

Kim could see Ron was ready to argue the finer points of Bueno Nacho dining. She decided to intervene. "Ron, I don't want to hear it. And stop thinking about your stomach for half a minute."

"But we've been here for hours and Mama Lipsky took that pie with her. I invite her around for afternoon tea and she just left. That wasn't very nice after all we have done to help Drakken," the blond man whined, holding his stomach.

"Not now Ron! Go on, Shego. Why did you stay with Drakken?"

Shego did not respond immediately. She looked at her nails. "Princess, as much as I hate to admit it, I don't hate my brothers, even Hego. But that doesn't mean I want to be around them twenty-four seven. I don't think I could stay over at Go Tower for even one night. I certainly can't work with them willingly. When it comes down to it, I'd take Drakken even with his karaoke obsession over the self righteous lummox any day."

"Take Drakken how, Shego?" said Ron suggestively. Kim hit her friend. She found the teasing distasteful even though she knew there was no truth in it.

"Stoppable, get your mind out of the gutter. I meant professionally. Drakken might be a loose cannon but he took me on without too many demands. Sure we squabbled over my contract and conditions, and I liked to throw in a few sarcastic comments from time to time, but its all part of the game. I think Drakken liked the abuse. It reminded him of his dear mother. Motor Ed couldn't get enough of it."

"That was fun to watch. Seriously!" said Becker, contributing to the conversation for the first time.

"Princess, this is how it went. Dr D would go all mad scientist on us. We wouldn't see him for days. Every now and again we were called upon to work. We didn't have a nine to five boring desk job. We got to see the world in a way that no desk jockey could ever imagine. I learnt a few foreign phrases. I know how to say 'See you warden' in ten languages," Shego said with a smirk.

"It must be hard on the social life and dating. Especially if it's a long distance relationship," said Ron. Kim knew he was speaking from his experience with his girlfriend Yori.

"Well, the boys did alright. They're not big on commitment. I think the travel worked in their favor." The three men nodded in agreement.

"I'm not exactly a people person and I don't really date. Until recently, I hadn't found anyone that was worth my time." The green woman's face darkened in color. She avoided eye contact with the hero.

"Recently? I think it was a few years longer than that," said Ron cheekily. He received an elbow from his best friend for his efforts.

Shego ignored the pair and continued. "If I worked hard or needed time off I would just tell Dr D I was going on vacation. It was usually to a spa. He was mostly fine with that. Sometimes I think he didn't even notice I was gone."

"But what about benefits?" Kim had heard too many nightmare stories from her mother over the years of patients who didn't have insurance.

"We got medical. Drakken realized that with all the hazardous stuff he was doing, we all might need it. He was good that way. Well ….. up to the point that Hench Co cut off the credit. The boys and I worked out something together to cover us. We're in a high risk industry. Things explode suddenly.

"We never had to pay rent, travel costs or food. Sometimes Drakken used to like us all eating together especially when American Starmaker was on. We had a lot of time on our hands and the Doc didn't care what we did with it. I used to train for hours each day. I got to fight you regularly, Princess. And that was always a highlight."

The dark flush was back but this time the intense emerald eyes met olive green. Kim's insides jumped at the eye contact. Shego was devoid of her usual sarcastic fighting demeanor. Kim was amazed at the softness of her face.

"OK, so working with Drakken wasn't all doom and gloom. What's the sitch with the pay and the medical? What went wrong?"

"Well, after the alien invasion and the pardon, the last of the henchmen decided to work for Hench Co or Dementor. Drakken found it hard to adjust to civilian life. He tried, bless his cotton socks, but he was a little bitter that Dementor was able to get one over him time and time again. The worst thing for the Doc was the Euro midget would rub it in his face. It would send him off the deep end. You've seen how those two are.

"We could see Dr D was itching to get back to try his new evil scheme. But first he had to raise the capital. The problem was no one would take him seriously anymore. As far as his 'investors' were concerned, he had sold out. Dementor would always beat him to anything new. And there was more gloating involved which made Drakken even more desperate. He even had to beg, borrow or steal to get even the basics. Dr D was forced to dip into his emergency funds. The cash flow was terrible. Our paychecks were coming very sporadically. Every time I would bring it up, Drakken would get mopey.

"After I a while, I couldn't stand it any more. He wasn't even reacting to my witty commentary. So, I gathered the boys and we came up with a plan. We decided to pool our money and started to play the futures market. We started slow, made a few mistakes along the way but it turned out in the long run."

Kim was sure there was still more to this story than Shego was letting on. "By turning out in the long run, you mean..."

"We're rich Miss Possible. The Boss has a real talent," said Becker.

"But is it legal?" Ron asked.

"It's perfectly legal Stoppable. That's the best part. We're not doing anything more than those cowboys on Wall Street are doing."

"What about Drakken? Was he part of your syndicate?"

"Princess, here's the funny thing. Drakken would have no qualms about pathetically begging for money from the likes of Hench but was too proud to come in with us. He turned us down. It was like he felt he failed his evil family by not bringing home the bacon."

Kim stared at Shego. She was stunned at the revelations. At that moment it dawned on her that in all the years that she knew and fought the villainess, she in fact didn't know her in the slightest. She did know Shego was an intelligent person and was often mistaken for a slacker, but she took her work seriously. This was the side she saw most often. When they battled, the green woman never gave up. If the hero bested her, she just dusted herself off and stepped up for another round whether it was with her fighting skills or her razor sharp quips.

The week that Shego had stayed with the Possible family as Miss Go had been a lot of fun. It turned out they had a lot in common. She had enjoyed getting to know the older woman in a more casual setting, away from the pressures of work. The evil and wicked streak that Shego sometimes displayed had disappeared. She was more kind, affectionate and carefree. Miss Go giggled, a lot. Kim never got tired of hearing it.

She didn't want to focus on the fact that Electronique's Attitudinator had everything to do with the good Miss Go. The hero preferred to focus on the notion that some of the qualities displayed whilst under the influence of the Attitudinator were the real Shego. Even before the personality change Shego had demonstrated that she really cared when she saved the red head on a number of occasions.

Kim had seen glimpses of the love and loyalty that the older woman had towards her brothers. She had come to their rescue begrudgingly. The hero now began to doubt that. She thought about the manner in which the Wegos had interacted with their sister. If Shego were truly evil, the Wegos would never have been as affectionate and happy to see her. The heroes missed their older sibling and they lovingly expressed that.

Even Shego's relationship with Hego wasn't as hateful as she constantly claimed. Shego didn't hate her older brother. It was just intense sibling rivalry, the knowing and responsible first born versus the attention seeking younger. Kim knew that relationship well. She often wished her own brothers would ride one of their rockets into deep space but deep down she did love them and would do anything to protect them.

The hero knew that Shego was intensely loyal to the mad scientist but could never understand the connection. And now that loyalty extended to the three men that worked along side her.

The red head realized there were so many facets of Shego she had never considered. The villainess was no mere sidekick. She used her intelligence as much as she did her martial arts skills and her glow. Drakken aside, Shego effortlessly directed proceedings within the lair. She commanded the henchmen's respect.

Kim knew she had high regard for her archrival before, but she now wanted to know everything about the older woman. In short, she wanted Shego.

Kim's reverie was broken by a short plasma burst. There was no heat in the blast. It was a warning shot by Shego. "Oh no, I don't think so. You're so not going anywhere for the moment. You might as well get comfortable."

Kim had forgotten that Summer Gale was in the room.

KPKPKPKP

When Shego announced that they were all going to clean up the lair, she wasn't referring to Ron. Shego had given the blond hero a different task. When she initially called him aside, he was hesitant. He was pleasantly surprised to find a different Shego, one that did not insult him as the countless other times they interacted. It was a respectful Shego that asked him to perform a favor.

Shego told the blond man that one of the henchmen was not part of the crew. Ron honestly hadn't noticed anything amiss. All henchmen looked the same to him. It was the hood. It made them all look mean. Shego believed the intruder was a woman as her face was way too soft and undamaged. She wasn't sure why the other henchman had let this woman in and it was probably some sort of joke between them.

Until the intruder's identity was revealed she wanted to be cautious. The villainess did not want to tip her hand until they had sorted out the drama with Drakken. She wanted the hero to use his monkey magic to flush out a rat. Because Shego said please and meant it, Ron agreed.

When Shego had sent out Bob with Ron to find the meter room, she wanted the young man to become familiar with as much as of the lair as he could. It might come in handy later when he had to it on his own.

At the beginning of the clean up, Shego called Ron aside for the second time. She gave him the remote to the laser cage. She intended to keep the henchmen busy. Ron's task was to free the artwork from the cage and to place it close to the back exit. Somewhere it was highly visible, somewhere where the intruder could not resist investigating. And most importantly somewhere where the lair's cameras could capture the touching moment.

Ron had carried the painting through the labyrinth of corridors. He had to do it carefully but it was heavy and awkward to see around. Some of the corners and doors were also tricky to negotiate. But eventually the blond man reached the gym. He placed the artwork against the mats and found a place to hide and wait.

The hero did not have long to wait. The imminent arrival of Mrs Lipsky ensured that. The intruder entered the gym. She was in a hurry to reach the exit. Just as Shego predicted, she could not resist the shiny gold frame. The intruder walked over to the masterpiece and stood in front of it. Ron took that as his cue to make his way across. When she touched the work, Ron could not help himself.

"Is that any way to treat a lady?"

KPKPKPKP

The disgraced journalist still wearing her henchman's suit, struggled with her restraints. After the Lipskys left the lair, Stevens had chained her to a column. The hood was off. Her hair was limp. There were large perspiration marks under her arms. Ladies don't sweat thought Kim but then Summer Gale was no lady. She swore like a pirate. A dirty gag prevented her from talking. The journalist's face was white, lacking the television make up that Kim associated with the older woman.

There was a look of fear in the blond woman's blue eyes. Shego's blast had landed near the journalist's feet. It was not meant to make contact, only to stop Summer trying to break free. She obviously didn't trust the hero's assurances that if she co-operated she would remain unharmed.

Kim had been oblivious to the intruder until minutes before Mama Lipsky's arrival. Kim was stunned to see Ron escorting the older woman into the cavernous room, but not without difficulty. He was trying to be polite and not manhandle the journalist but she made it hard for him. Summer resisted him at every opportunity. She had cursed the heroes and promised to expose them with what she had learnt.

Kim didn't know what to do. She had captured many intruders but never like this. This was a drama she had never encountered. She had received plenty of media coverage throughout her career but never did she have the media actively try and personally destroy her.

Fortunately, Shego had taken charge, instructing Becker and Stevens to lock Summer away for the time being. The villainess threatened the journalist with a plasma enema if she didn't co-operate. Shego appeared to dislike the older woman the most.

"Shego, what are we going to do with her?" Kim said gesturing to the restrained journalist.

The green woman smirked. It bordered on the evil. "Oh, don't worry about that Kimmie, she'll get exactly what she deserves."


	6. Under My Thumb

**Unrappin' Drakken - Chapter 6 - Under My Thumb**

_This story is not for profit. It's just a story I wrote to entertain myself and then it continued._

Ron Stoppable parked his best friend's car. It was not difficult to find a spot due to the lateness of the hour. Middleton's business district was all but deserted. The hero freed himself from his seat belt and turned to his right. Rufus sat paying homage to the Bueno Nacho sitting next to him on the passenger seat. The little mole rat was lovingly rubbing his tiny paws on the big bag. Like Ron, he just wanted to get straight into the cheesy goodness. The smell was making Ron's stomach rumble in anticipation. By his calculations, he had fifteen minutes to kill. He might as well make the most of it.

The blond man did feel a little remorse that he was snacking on the job but he hadn't eaten in ten hours. He realized that there was no need to feel guilty. It wasn't like Kim was going to find out that he made the impromptu stop or when. And it wasn't like Rufus or his passenger was going to tell on him.

"Rufus my man, we have to make sure we eat all the evidence. Remind me to get rid of the bag… and the wrappers."

Rufus gave the hero a sharp look. The mole rat did not appear to appreciate the humor.

"I tell you what, you help me polish off the food and I'll worry about this one," Ron said flicking his head gesturing to the back seat of the vehicle.

"Cheese?"

"You betcha buddy, and lots of it." The hero ripped open the big bag. "Make sure you get every bit." Rufus shot his friend a look that clearly said 'like there was going to be another outcome' before diving in.

Ron was licking his fingers when he heard a tap on the driver's window. He rolled down the window. Becker shoved his large face into the car. "You ready to go Stoppable?"

"You bet," said Ron. The sooner they finished their task, the sooner he could go home and put his feet up.

"Put this on," said Becker, handing Ron a henchman's suit.

KPKPKPKP

The green woman smirked. It bordered on the evil. "Oh, don't worry about that Kimmie, she'll get exactly what she deserves."

Kim's face instantly showed her concern. "Shego, we can't hurt her. Ron and I are heroes. We have spent our careers doing good. We have done everything we can to protect the people we help. Summer is not the most moral person on the planet but we wouldn't be comfortable knowing we did something that hurt her, or even worse, did something illegal."

"Pumpkin, would I do that?" The green woman actually looked offended.

The red head shot the villainess a look of disbelief before she replied, "Shego, until this afternoon, you made a career out of it. You were proud to be evil. You told me enough times when we fought. And you mocked me at every opportunity for wanting to do some good."

Shego's mouth turned up. There was a hint of a smile. "Kimmie, Kimmie, Kimmie, Kimmie, you know that it was all a ploy to get under your skin, to put you off your game. Sometimes you gave as good as you got. There's hope for you yet, Princess. Now if you could have just taught Drakken to do the same, I would not have had to listen to him whine, 'words hurt, Shego.'" The mimic in Shego made a return. She obviously had a lot of practice from her time spent with Drakken.

"You know how damaging my plasma can be. In all the years we've fought, how many times have I seriously hurt anyone with it? Goodness knows they both deserved it, but did you ever see me hurt Hego or that prat Will Du?" Kim shook her head.

"How many times have I hurt you? And by hurting you, I mean deliberately going out of my way to seriously maim you."

"None. I guess when I got hurt it was mostly my own fault. I wasn't paying attention," admitted Kim. She didn't want to admit to her archrival just yet that there were days where the green woman had hurt her very deeply emotionally. This was a definitely a conversation the two of them needed to have in private and not in front of a journalist who hated her guts.

"That's my point exactly. Princess, I have some degree of control. I'm not entirely heartless or a complete hothead."

"I didn't say you were." Kim said defensively.

"I give you my word that we will not hurt the old bat. As for illegal... let's just say, our little intruder here has done all the legwork for us and we will be just sharing it with the world. I promise you Pumpkin, I will not lay a finger on her."

Summer Gale's reaction was immediate. She tried to talk but as the gag was still tied around her mouth, the words came out garbled. She tested her restraints once again, trying desperately to break free.

Shego walked up to the bound journalist before circling a couple of times. Summer tried to maneuver her body so she could face Shego. The restraints did not have the flexibility to allow the journalist to do so. It also appeared the older woman was getting dizzy from her actions, her balance not being what it was.

Although Shego did not touch the blond woman, Kim had the distinct impression the villainess was playing with her catch. It was like a cat toying with a mouse before it pounced. Shego did not say anything for a few minutes and then she did pounce.

"Listen lady, let's get this clear. You're not going anywhere until we say so. You just to listen to what I have to say.

"Lets just say you didn't endear yourself to me last night at the gallery. You were being a bitch to Kimmie and Stoppable here and that offends me. What did they ever do to you?" Shego continued to circle.

"Did you honestly think you could just waltz in here and spy on us and not be found out? Did you think that we are stupid enough not to notice?

"Blondie, you don't even look like a henchman. Do you think you could just add a little padding, bind your boobs and strap on a hood, and suddenly, voila, you could just blend in? Just look at them. They have faces only a mother could love, no offence guys."

"None taken Boss," was the response from the three men.

"The boys have battle scars. Becker had part of his ear removed by a big poodle trying to say hello. Bob got in the way of Killigan's golf balls. And Stevens was marked by one of Fiske's monkeys. But you, you have nothing. I was going to say you have a virginal face but by the look of you, lady, you haven't been a virgin for a very long time. You'd probably screw anyone to get a scoop."

"Shego, how was it you were able to plan all this? I was with you almost the entire time." Kim felt left out and was a little miffed the green woman was more on the ball than what she was. "But why didn't you include me?"

"Oh, is Kimmie a little upset?" Shego said teasingly.

"A little." A faint flush washed over the red head. She was slightly embarrassed to admit such a thing in front of the group.

"Princess, don't be. Lying isn't your forte. The less you knew, the less you could give away." Shego affectionately patted Kim's red cheek. "The thing is, I know the lair back to front. I know my boys. And I can smell a rat. I just gave Stoppable a few pointers on how to do it. He did the rest with his monkey ninja skills."

"Well, Rufus helped. I couldn't have done without my trusty buddy," said Ron proudly.

"Rufus was even in on the act?" said Kim incredulously. The explanations weren't making her feel any better.

"Yeah, KP. Rufus did a great job in zooming in the cameras and capturing all the juicy details," the blond said enthusiastically. "Just remember that when you're planning your wedding, ladies." The blond man gave the two women a knowing grin. He then preceded to high five the henchmen.

"Ron!" said Kim.

"When you juveniles have finished congratulating each other, we can move on." Although the villainess was all business, the three henchmen just chuckled in response.

"Bob, go up and check the mole rat's footage and see if we can use any of it. We need video and stills." Bob stood up ready to do as he was told. Shego called the man back, "Bob, wait."

"What's up, Boss?"

"Give me sec." Shego started patting down Summer. The journalist vehemently resisted the effort. "Hold still, damn it."

"Shego, what are you doing?" Kim wasn't sure whether she should be concerned the villainess was touching another woman.

"Kimmie, Blondie here wouldn't have come in here without a wire. I'm just trying to find it." Kim watched Shego forcefully grab the older woman's harness. "I found it." She yanked out the miniature device.

"Bob, while you're at it, check whether you can find the receiver to this and destroy it," the villainess commanded, throwing the mike to her associate.

KPKPKPKP

The intercom buzzed. "Talk to me, Bob."

"Boss, there's a goldmine of footage here. We can get some great stills as well."

"And the wire?"

"All gone." Bob's singsong reply resonated through the speakers.

"Good work. Edit the footage the best you can and upload it when you're finished. Make sure no one else looks bad."

"OK. Boss…. what's your password?"

Shego did not respond. Instead Kim watched Shego's skin turn an unhealthy shade of green.

"Boss, are you there? I need your password," said Bob misinterpreting Shego's silence.

Shego muttered something. Kim was not able to pick up what she had said but Ron had. "I think she said it was 'my little princess', all one word. Is that right Shego?" The green woman nodded.

"Bob, go with that." Ron was not able to hide his mirth as he confirmed the password. Kim was not amused. "Ron, you're being mean. I think it's sweet."

"Well you would. So before we kill Summer here with the saccharine, what's our next move?"

"This." Shego had the memory ray in her hand. She aimed it at the journalist and fired. "One blast of this and she wont remember a single thing."

"Isn't that dangerous? You promised you wouldn't hurt her."

"Nah, the Doc could never get it to work properly," said Stevens.

"Princess, from previous experience she will be in a daze for about an hour and then won't remember the past three days. That's good for us. We can get her out of our hair.

"Here's the deal. We leave Bob here to do his thing. Princess and I will take the painting back. Ron, you take Blondie in Kim's car to Middleton. Becker, you find out where Blondie lives and take her car and gear back to her house. Make sure nothing looks out of place. She was never here, got it?"

"Boss, don't worry. We already know where she lives. How am I going to get back?"

"You're not. Get Stevens to pick you up in a hovercraft, and then I want you to meet Stoppable in Middleton."

Ron interjected, "Why are we dropping her off at Middleton?"

"You're meeting at the television station. We are giving her back to her boss, all wrapped up with the perfect video bite. Before you go Becker, get the address off Bob and give that to Blondie's chief as part of the package."

Shego smirked and rubbed her hands together, "Capiche?"

"Capiche," the others unanimously agreed.

"Only one thing left to do." Shego moved closer to the now placid and dazed journalist. The villainess reached out and placed a thumb against Summer's forehead. The thumb began to go glow green before the restrained woman slumped into unconsciousness.

"Shego!" said Kim indigently. "You promised you wouldn't touch her!"

"What? I promised I wouldn't lay a finger on her. A thumb isn't a finger," said Shego looking a little smug.

Kim didn't know what she was going to do with Shego. She was never going to change. A smile spread across the red head's face. And that's exactly how she liked it.

KPKPKPKP

Ron put on the red suit within Kim's car. He had a lot of difficulty dressing within the confided space but it was better than the alternative. The hero didn't feel relaxed undressing in front of the two henchmen who had been dispatched by Shego to help drop off the journalist. Ron knew the pair probably couldn't have cared less. It was not like he had a secret to hide. He had played football in high school. The showers and locker rooms were never an issue. He was one of the boys. And everyone knew he had a penchant for boxers.

On one level, Ron knew the former henchmen were there to work with him, but the whole sitch was still a little surreal. For one thing he had never worked alongside the bad guys. Ron did not count his experience as Zorpox the Conqueror. His memories of being the bad boy were very hazy at best. No matter how many times he asked, Kim refused to fill him in. She did not like to be reminded of evil Ron.

The other aspect that was different to a normal mission was the absence of Wade. The more Ron thought about it, the more he realized it had been all quiet on the Wade front. In fact, the last time he had heard from the young genius was right after Shego had called, urging them to come to the lair. It was a casual call from Wade. He was just touching base. Ron wondered if the teenager had been tipped off by Shego's call and was actually sneakily listening in to the entire drama. He hoped that if that was the case, Wade did not record any of it. The last thing he needed was to be reminded of how Drakken tortured so many country songs.

Ron stepped out of the car. He faced the two men. "Could one of you please give me a hand? I'm having a bit of difficulty." Stevens helped the blond man with his suit. Ron wished that for once he did not wear boxers. The jumpsuit was making him feel rather unmanly at that moment, and rather unbalanced. He winced at the discomfort. The two henchmen caught the gesture and simply laughed.

"OK, how do you suggest we go about this? Do we just waltz in there, drop her off and go home?" That seemed the most obvious and practical solution to Ron.

Becker just laughed in the hero's face. "Stoppable, you need to stop thinking like a hero for once. Don't think of this as a mission. Just relax, your let your hair down and just have some fun," said Becker.

"What do you mean?" Ron was confused. They had not discussed this aspect of the plan. In his mind all what was left was this drop off. How was this fun?

"Well, if you think about it, it doesn't take three of us guys to handle one broad. Anyone one of us could do it. What we are doing is maximizing the impact. Think of this as us setting the scene and adding a little drama." The big man didn't look like anything Ron associated with drama and the arts.

"That's why we've got you wearing the suit. That and it helps hide those big ears of yours. Although, I must say that if Becker had your lovely ears, he would be showing them off at every opportunity."

"Oh, ha, ha. I'm rolling on the floor with that joke Stevens."

"I'd thought you'd like that one," said Stevens grinning. Ron looked at the big man. A smile definitely did not soften his face.

"Put this hood on and these dark glasses. Make sure you don't say a single word and whatever you do, do not drop your drawers. It's a dead give away."

"All right, its show time," said Becker. He opened the driver's side back door. Summer Gale was slumped across the back seat. Becker moved her into the upright position. Ron watched the big man reach into his pocket and retrieve a set of keys that were tied around a string. Becker loosened the red jumpsuit. The hero was unsure whether the henchman's intentions were honorable. As much as the journalist had it coming Ron did not want the woman violated especially when she was unconscious. He placed a hand across Becker's. "Dude, what are you doing?"

"Jeez, Stoppable, just relax. I'm not doing anything untoward. My mom taught me better than that. Just watch," with that Becker slipped the keys around Summer's neck and then tucked them within the confines of the material. The meaty henchman quickly removed his hands, turned and then flashed his palms to Ron. "See, all done. No one got hurt. I just put the keys back so when princess here finally does wake up she can get back into her apartment. Stevens and me made sure that the car has been tucked in and her stuff returned. Princess won't even know that we had been there. Are you happy now?"

"Yeah, I guess," said Ron. He wasn't actually. He felt a little silly questioning the big man but years of avoiding death traps had taught him to be wary of anything wearing all red.

Becker slid the unconscious journalist out of the car and hoisted her up over his shoulder. Ron moved closer to the open door. "Buddy, we'll be back in a moment." Rufus ignored his owner as he licked the Bueno Nacho bag. Ron shut the car door and followed the bouncing Summer Gale.

The hero caught up with the trio as they approached the entrance of the Middleton television station. Becker stopped in front of the fire exit. It was away from the neon lights advertising the station's logo.

The henchman gently lowered Summer and held her upright. "OK, guys you need to get on either side of her and hold her up." Once Ron and Stevens flanked the journalist, Becker reached into his pocket and pulled out the red hood. He placed it over Summer's head. He gently tucked in her blond locks and made sure the hood did not obstruct her breathing.

"Alright, I will go in first. You follow with the broad. Don't drop her.

"Stoppable, whatever happens, you keep it zipped. Do nothing that will give yourself away. Remember the place will be crawling with nosey reporters. Got it?"

"Got it."

"Lets go." Becker moved towards the front entrance. Ron and Stevens were a few steps behind him. Once inside the lobby, Becker made his way to the reception area. Due to the lateness of the hour a uniformed security guard sat at the desk.

"Excuse me, could we please see the news boss?" The guard was eyeing the men warily.

Becker could see the man's hesitation. "Buddy, we aren't here to make trouble. We come unarmed and have a bit of a scoop for him. We would like to hand it over to him personally," said the big man in a surprisingly soothing voice.

The security guard still did not look convinced. Becker continued in his calm voice, "If you'd like you can ask the head of security down to keep an eye on things." The guard momentarily broke eye contact and reached for the phone. He made two brief calls, one to the head of security and the other to the newsroom.

For Ron the wait seemed to go forever. Summer was a dead weight around his shoulders. He promised himself that in the future he would consider the pros of wearing tighty whities. His boxers kept riding up under his suit and he could smell Stevens' over ripe body odor. Thankfully he was distracted when he heard the lift reach the ground floor where two men exited. The chief of security was obvious. The other was a man in a scruffy suit.

The scruffy suit spoke. "Hello, I'm Jack de Witt, what seems to be issue?"

"Are you the head honcho of the news?"

"I am. You have a scoop for me?"

"We do. Her in the middle." Becker turned and flipped his thumb towards Summer.

"Her?"

"Yeah her. She's out like a light because it was the only way we could shut her up. She's a real pain in the butt."

"Her?"

"Don't let the uniform throw you. She's dangerous." Becker moved closer to the newsman. "Let me tell you, I worked for a few evil super villains in my time but she's been the most hardcore."

"Her?"

"Dude, yeah her. You know that heist yesterday? All her."

"But we have credible witnesses to say that it was Drakken and Shego who stole the artwork. Kim Possible made a deal with Shego to get it back. And you're now telling me that's not true?"

"Pretty much. I have two words for you, mind control."

Jack de Witt's eyes widened. Ron could see the newsman's journalist mind churning from where he stood. "You have proof?"

"I have enough. And I'm giving you the broad. You can ask her yourself when she wakes up."

"How did she end up like that?"

"Shego wasn't happy when she found out what had happened. You know how she is when she's been subjected to mind control."

"Will she be alright?"

"Sure, the Boss didn't touch her. She'll just be out for a few more hours.

Jack de Witt continued to stare at the henchman.

"Do you want her or not?" Ron could not believe that Becker had to ask and the newsman was not jumping at the chance.

"Yes, yes, yes. I do."

"OK then." Becker gestured to Ron and Stevens to come forward with Summer. Becker helped to extricate the blond women from the pair and handed her to Jack de Witt. "She's all yours, buddy." Jack had difficulties holding up the dead weight on his own. Becker made no effort to help him. Instead he reached into his pocket and extracted an envelope that he then handed to the struggling man.

The three red suited men walked out of the television station and stood on the pavement. Ron watched Jack struggle with Summer until the two security guards took hold of her. Jack removed the hood, his mouth snapped open. Summer's hair was plastered to her head and disheveled but her news chief easily recognized her.

Jack de Witt ripped open the envelope and just laughed once he comprehended the contents. Ron knew that inside was a little card with a web address, .org/Member_of_the_Month.

Becker thumped his cohorts on the back. "Lets see how she talks herself out of that one. And when everything dies down, the boys and me will come knocking for our money.

"Just remember this for the future Stoppable, never put anything down on paper." Ron, Becker and Stevens roared with laughter as they made their way to their vehicles.

**A/N:** I had a ball writing the demise of Summer Gale. There's only one chapter to go. It might be a short one in comparison to the rest but as this story has continually proved to me, what's in my head isn't what ends up getting posted.


	7. I Am Woman III

**Unrappin' Drakken - Chapter 7 - I Am Woman (III)**

_This story is not for profit. It's just a story I wrote to entertain myself and then it continued. This is the final installment._

Shego skillfully negotiated the hovercraft towards Middleton. The wind was blowing through her raven locks. Shego was sure her hair was seriously disheveled but she didn't care. The villainess loved the freedom of flying. She had always loved it. Flying a jet fed her adrenalin addiction and her need for speed. A hovercraft in comparison was clunky but it did not confine her to a cockpit. When Drakken got his hovercraft design to fly successfully, Shego could have hugged the crazy scientist. But she didn't. That would have been creepy and would have totally undermined the indifference she had worked so hard to cultivate with Drakken.

Flying for Shego was also an escape. From that first lesson, the villainess knew that she had found something that Hego could not take away or spoil for her. It was something she was very good at. Her brothers did not come close to matching her skill. Also, there was something very amusing about watching Hego try and maneuver himself around the confined space of a cockpit with his large frame.

Shego looked over her shoulder to see how Kim was doing. The red head did not seem to be enjoying the hovercraft ride as much. Kim was trying to ensure that their precious cargo was secured within the craft and was trying to fix her hair at the same time. The villainess wanted to tell Kim that it was a pointless exercise but the hero wouldn't have heard her from the rush of air. Besides, there was something quite alluring about the red head at that moment. It brought thoughts of bed hair to mind. Something to look forward to, thought the green woman with a smile.

Now that the red head had indicated she returned Shego's feelings, and after spending the day with her, Shego now believed she had a future with her Kimmie. Gone was the usual way the pair related to one another, a Drakken plot, Kimmie trying to stop him, Shego intervening, fight, taunt, and then repeat. Shego was now on new ground with the hero, one where they were relating to each other beyond their hero versus villain roles. She welcomed the shift in focus.

Shego was never gladder the Drakken had lost the plot. She knew that the day at the lair had given Kimmie an insight into to the real Shego, one that wasn't all sarcastic doom and gloom, and one that had a gooey soft centre to the hard exterior. Not that she would ever include that in her social media profile.

Part of Shego wished her exposure wasn't so public but the other part of her acknowledged that the events had played out in front of their closest friends and associates. She had nothing to be embarrassed about.

The day had also allowed the green woman to see another side to the red head. She liked what she had already experienced. She knew that Kimmie was caring but she was really surprised how affectionate the younger woman was, taking every opportunity to touch her. Not that Shego was complaining. Never would she have thought that the red head's touch would be so calming. It just wasn't what she expected. In her daydreams she was the more dominant one, making all the moves.

The other aspect of Kimmie's personality that surprised her was that Kimmie wasn't a stickler to rules. At the gallery the red head had helped her willingly. Shego was sure that she would had to pathetically beg before Kimmie would agree to help her with her wardrobe malfunction, especially in such a public arena with so many cameras rolling.

By rights, the hero should have palmed her, and later Drakken and the henchmen off to the authorities. Before yesterday Shego would have bet that Kimmie had Global Justice and Dr Director on speed dial. The heroes, and that begrudgingly included Stoppable, respected her request not to include Nerdlinger in the Drakken drama.

The young heroes were helpful at every turn and appreciated her authority. They did not treat her like a sidekick as outsiders often treated her as. Normally she cultivated that misconception to her advantage but she didn't want Kimmie to think that. It was important to Shego that the younger woman knew the truth and treated her like an equal.

Shego could not believe how much sway the hero had over her in such a short period. Whatever reputation she had when she woke, was now totally in tatters. And to top it all off, she could not believe she had kissed Stoppable. What had she been thinking? Princess owed her big time for this one and she was definitely going to collect.

KPKPKPKP

Becker came into the central room of the lair. "Boss, we found her car. I tell you, it wasn't easy. We didn't know what we were looking for. It was a half mile down the road. Stevens is parking the car in the dock now."

"Good work, Becker. Have you got her gear loaded into the hovercraft? And the painting is safely secured?"

"Check."

"And Bob? How is he doing with the editing? Is there anything he needs before we go?" asked Shego. Her tone was all business. She just wanted to get the nosey journalist out of her hair.

"Just some coco-moo and cupcakes."

"Makes sure he gets them. He's on a tight deadline and the sugar makes him work faster."

"Already sorted, Boss."

"Good. I'll get Stoppable to help you carry her to her car." Shego turned to the young heroes. She was surprised to see them huddled together on the sofa. They were giggling. Shego could not see what it was that the heroes found so amusing. This was not the time for jokes. They had a job to do.

She walked over to the pair to tell them to stop goofing around. "We don't have time for you two slacking off. Stoppable go help Becker..." Shego's mouth dropped. Ron Stoppable was holding up an old edition of a Super Super Villains' Monthly just like he would his father's copy of Playoldguy. Shego reached across to grab the magazine. Ron moved out her reach. Damn he was fast.

"Stoppable give me that," Shego demanded.

"Oh no, this is gold," said Ron. "Shego, you look rather purdy, does your mother know that you moonlight?"

"Leave my mother out of this Stoppable," she said growling. "Give me that." She tried to once again grab the magazine off the blond man.

"What do you say KP, don't you think Shego's best assets are displayed here?"

"Oh definitely. I like the picture where her girls are peeking through. Where can I get a signed copy?" said Kim playing along.

"It's not even me. Do you think I would agree to pose for something like that? Its been doctored to the max. It's Junior's idea of a joke."

"Why?"

"Because I accidentally outed him. He's been trying to get me back ever since."

"Junior's gay?" the heroes asked incredulously in stereo.

Typical thought Shego, of all the things to pick up on. "Hello, he ticks all the boxes. Doesn't your communicator thingy have gaydar on it? Nerdlinger is slipping." The heroes were looking at her blankly.

"You can download gaydar?" asked Kim innocently.

Shego addressed the blond hero, "Is she being serious?" She could not believe Kimmie was so naive.

"I'm afraid so," confirmed Ron. "I had to tell her she fancied you."

"I'm not that bad. And Ron you did not tell me anything of the sort," said a flushed faced Kim. Ron just snickered in response.

"Princess, I'll tell you what. We will work on developing your gaydar some other time. Right now we have to get Microphone Barbie into the car and get going. Stoppable go and help Becker."

"No need Boss. We've already done it." Becker and Stevens were standing near the exit.

"Alright. Lets do this. We know what we are all doing?" The group nodded in agreement.

"Guys, I'll call you in a few days. Hopefully by then things would have calmed down and we will have a better idea where we stand. We can discuss what we'll be doing then."

"No worries, Boss. We'll be here," said Stevens.

Shego turned to the blond man situated near her. "Stoppable, I know in the past I haven't been kind to you. I'm sorry. You're a decent guy and from now on I will try to remember that." The villainess reached across and kissed the young man on the cheek. "Thanks for all your help."

Ron instantly turned red, matching any of Kim's fiery blushes. Kim appeared stunned by the action and in turn Shego became defensive. "What? I'm just saying thank you. He was full of useful ideas today. We couldn't have done it without him."

The blond hero recovered. "Thanks Shego. You know, you're all right. Just make sure you treat KP like she deserves.

"Now, can I signed copy of that Super Super Villains' Monthly magazine where you're showing a little bit of flesh?"

Shego and Kim both punched him in response.

KPKPKPKP

Shego negotiated the hovercraft around the bitumen path of the fast food drive-thru. She was careful to avoid the low level signage and menu boards to the left side. The hovercraft was not designed for drive-thru. Shego wasn't even sure she was. The things she let Kimmie talk her into.

They had argued at the gallery. Shego just wanted to drop off the painting in the exact spot where she found it and leave. As far as she was concerned that was the extent of her involvement. However, Kimmie had other ideas. The hero wanted things to be done right. Kim had pointed out it was Drakken and therefore Shego's fault that there was a huge hole in the gallery ceiling. The security of the whole building had been compromised.

When Shego had asked Kim what the alternative was, the younger woman surprised her with her suggestion. Kim had dared Shego into accessing Fyne Heart's secure workspace without leaving a trace. Shego could not back down from the dare and did exactly what Kimmie had wanted. Little Miss Innocent actually participated in helping her break into the curator's office. The hero proved to have quite the deft touch.

The queue for drive-thru came to a standstill. Shego set her vehicle to hover mode. The teenagers in the cars in front and behind her were hanging out the windows jeering at the pair. As far as she was concerned they were one step away from being as char-grilled as the burgers they were about to order. "Remind me again why we are here," said Shego to the red head sitting next to her.

"Because we are both starving, we aren't dressed for anything fancier and it's getting way too late to go anywhere else."

"But Kimmie, we are at Chubbers. Couldn't we have chosen something better?" asked Shego with a slight whine in her voice.

"Like what? Bueno Nacho?" Kim replied teasingly.

"Ha, ha. That's not funny Kimmie. Chubbers is just slightly better. It's still a heart attack waiting to happen."

"Well, look at this way. You're one step away from finding that doctor Mama Drakken wants you to find," said Kim dryly.

Shego really wasn't expecting that one from the hero. Kim jabbed her in the ribs. "I'm kidding, silly. The only person who gets to practice CPR on you is me." The red head flushed from the admission.

The villainess was amazed. She didn't expect the red head to be claiming her for herself so soon. She desperately wanted to talk to Kim about where their relationship was headed but hovering in a drive-thru line was not the place to do it. Shego decided to focus on the task at hand and changed the subject. "I wonder how Microphone Barbie is holding up."

KPKPKPKP

Jack de Witt watched Middleton's finest try and rouse Summer Gale. Officer Hobble was trying to be the real gentleman. If only the poor man knew who he was dealing with, he wouldn't have bothered. If Summer was conscious she would have ripped his arm off by now and that would have been for just existing. As long as it wasn't his arm, Jack didn't want to get involved.

Summer Gale opened her eyes. She looked directly at the policeman. "Who the hell are you?" she demanded.

"Oh, that's our Summer alright. Subtle and friendly as always," thought Jack.

"Mrs Gale, I am Officer Hobble," said the policeman trying to politely introduce himself.

"That's Miss Gale, you moron." Officer Hobble was taken aback by her hostility. Jack watched on with amusement. With an attitude like that it was no wonder Summer was single and often the fodder for gossip after each Christmas party.

"Why are you here?" asked the journalist. Summer looked beyond Officer Hobble and addressed her now former boss, "Jack, what's' going on?"

"Well Summer, that's what we are trying to work out," replied Jack. "We aren't sure why you're here."

"What do you mean? I work here."

"Well, not anymore. We had to let you go. Management decided you were now a liability. Don't you remember?" Jack asked sweetly.

"No." Summer seemed to bore into her former boss. "You fired me? When? Why?"

Jack just smiled knowingly. "Summer, let's just start with the last thing you do remember about work. What comes to mind?"

"Our production meeting yesterday. I was trying to get you to agree to a real story and none of the fluff you've had me doing."

"Summer that was four days ago."

Summer's mouth flapped silently. "But I remember everything clearly. You wouldn't budge. We had a slight disagreement."

"Again, Summer that was four days ago. Do know how you got here?"

"I drove to work."

"What were you wearing?"

"My fuchsia suit and cream blouse," said the blond woman in a matter of fact manner.

"Then, why are you now wearing a red jumpsuit?"

"What?" Summer took in her attire for the first time. She looked genuinely surprised and confused her eyes were open wide.

"Where is your purse and car keys?" continued Jack.

Summer looked around the sofa frantically for her purse. When she couldn't find it she spoke to her former superior, "Jack, are you messing with me? Is this some kind of joke? What's going on?" Gone from Summer's voice was her usual cockiness and arrogance. She was totally bewildered by the entire situation.

Jack knew that he shouldn't be taking as much pleasure as he did from Summer's misfortune, but over the years the woman had made his life hell. He wife had divorced him because she believed Summer was the other woman. When Summer got something into her head she didn't let it go. She had called him at all hours of the evening, and turned up on his doorstep unannounced. In the end, he couldn't blame his wife for feeling neglected.

When Summer was delivered earlier that evening, he was thankful for his good karma. Jack looked at the website on the card the moment he returned to his office. There wasn't enough material to definitely say that she was the mastermind but the website pictures and video planted Summer right in the thick of the action.

Jack's favorite was Summer's nomination for villain of the month. The zipper of her jumpsuit was slightly lowered showing a bit of flesh, her blond hair plastered around her face and she was touching the masterpiece. For Jack, it was far from being a provocative pose. He would not choose Summer if she was the last woman on earth. Jack was even very careful not to touch any of the equipment in the copy room after an office function.

As a professional journalist and media man, Jack knew some of the images on the website had been manipulated. The presentation was just too polished. He knew a set up when he saw it. As he couldn't prove that, he chose to say nothing to Officer Hobble. On second thought, Jack de Witt was unwilling to spend any energy proving the images were doctored. That could be some other schmuck's problem. Jack was unable to garner an ounce of sympathy for Summer. If he was honest with himself, he was feeling rather perverse. He wanted to see how Summer wormed her way out of this one. The woman had nine lives as far as he was concerned.

"Now, Miss Gale. Do you have any idea of how you came to be wearing a jumpsuit that is identical to that of Dr Drakken's henchmen?" asked the polite policeman.

"No."

"Can you tell me anything of your meeting with Drakken's henchmen at the Average Goon Bar?"

"No." Summer was about to explode. Jack knew the signs. He could see how her neck had tensed up and her veins were visibly throbbing.

"We have been informed that you are the true mastermind behind the heist that occurred during the opening of the Abstract Expressionist Exhibition at the gallery. Are you able to comment on that?"

Jack could see the red lava flowing up to Summer's brain and throughout her face. It's coming. It's coming. Now!

"Listen here, you miserable jackass..."

Jack leaned back into his seat and made himself comfortable. Oh, how he was going to relish this. Maybe this Thanksgiving, he could send out cards.

KPKPKPKP

Kim patted the wall looking for the light switch. "Shego, can you just light up for a second? Please and thank you." Shego did as she was asked. Kim flicked the lights and the room instantly illuminated.

"Kimmie, why are we here?"

"Its private, we can see our food and we won't be eaten by mosquitoes."

"But why here, specifically?" said Shego gesturing to the large empty room of the Middleton High gymnasium.

"Because in high school it was like my second home. I feel comfortable here. Besides, its rather early to be taking you home to meet my folks," said Kim looking sheepish.

"I thought it was because you had such great memories and you just wanted to add to the collection," said Shego playing along.

"That'll work as well." Kim grabbed Shego's hand and dragged her to the bleachers. "Let's just sit here and eat our meal. You have be starving just as much as what I am."

"Actually I am. Even if it's Chubbers."

The pair sat on the gymnasium floor leaning against the bleachers before ripping open their take out bags. Despite her earlier protests, Kim could see Shego was grateful they had stopped for food. She waited until the villainess had her fill before asking, "Shego, can I ask you a serious question?"

"Sure, Kimmie."

"What are you going to do now?"

"You mean with my career?"

"Yeah. I'm a bit concerned about dating a wanted criminal."

"Dating eh? That's a bit presumptuous don't you think?" asked the green woman.

"My mom told me this morning that she doesn't want to see any camera crews camping outside our house. She's a little worried that could happen if we got together. I need to know that it won't before going any further with you."

Shego chuckled. "Kimmie, it won't come to that." Shego took a sip of her soda before adding, "I like your mom."

"And believe it or not, she likes you." Kim dunked a fry into her ketchup. "How can you be so sure the media will leave us alone?" Kim's tone became a little more serious.

Shego responded in kind. "Princess, tomorrow I will drop in on Betty and we will have a little chat."

"But won't she just throw you in jail? You've breached the conditions of your pardon."

"Believe it or not, last night was the first breach. We haven't done anything else GJ can hold us on. Once I explain Drakken's brain freeze and throw in a few sweeteners, Betty will want to be my new besty."

Kim giggled at the thought. "Well, that explains Drakken's actions but what about yours?"

"I agreed to return it didn't I? And I have. What more does she want?" Kim gave the green woman a pointed look. "I was kidding, doy!

"Listen, I think Betty will more than agree once I tell her what I'm willing to offer."

"What's that?" Kim asked softly. She was almost afraid to know.

Shego turned to face Kim, making sure she made eye contact. "Well, if Betty agrees to overlook last night, I will throw in helping out GJ flush out the white collar criminals we have discovered while playing the market. Believe me Kimmie, there a lot of them out there. And if that's not enough, the boys and I will agree to help out you and Stoppable whenever you need."

Kim gasped. "You would do that for me?"

Shego lowered her eyes. "Yeah. I mean, don't get me wrong, it's about time I got out and did something with my life." Shego's straw suddenly became really interesting for her. "If I was really honest with myself, you are part of reason."

Kim reached out and squeezed Shego's hand. "Thank you, that's really sweet." Shego did not say anything further, and just held on to the hero's hand. The two women just sat together in comfortable silence.

"Shego?"

"Mm...?"

"I'm glad Drakken lost it today. I got to learn so much about you."

"Me too. It's too bad we never got to go on that date." Shego admitted quietly.

"Well, in a way, the whole point of a date is to get to know the other person. I learnt more about you today than in all the years we've been fighting. I think of the whole day as a date."

"Really? And you're still here," Shego said with her usual smirk.

Kim extricated her hand from Shego's and jumped up. "Kimmie, where are you going?"

"Patience Shego!" said Kim imitating Shego's former employer. Shego giggled in response. "I'll be back in a sec." Kim ran into a booth at the back of the gym. She took her Kimmunicator, entered a few commands, turned on the sound system and dimmed the gym lights before running back. Just as she reached the now former villainess, music filled the room.

"Kimmie please, no more karaoke. I've had my fill of a lifetime today."

"Its not karaoke," said Kim reaching down to grab the older woman forcing her to her feet. "Its our date." The hero grasped Shego into a firm embrace. "I've wanted to dance with you for so long now."

"Yeah?" Shego asked shyly.

"Yeah." Kim confirmed as she moved them in time to the music.

"Princess, you're just full of surprises today. The most shocking being your taste in music," said Shego teasingly.

Kim hit the green woman, "Oh hush. You're ruining my fantasy of dancing with a hot girl."

"How did that turn out for you?" Shego said with a smile.

The hero did not reply. She just placed her hands on Shego's back and brought them even closer together. "Very well," said Kim whispering in Shego's ear. The red head could feel the older woman shiver.

"Kimmie, I want to see where this thing between us goes. I really like you."

Kim stopped dancing. She was stunned by the sincerity she heard in the other woman's voice. The hero looked into the emerald pools and could see her reflection in them. "Shego, I really, really like you too." She reached up and gently caressed the green woman's lips with her own. Shego responded by deepening the kiss.

Kim was totally lost in the glorious moment. It took her a few moments to realize that Shego had stopped and was looking down at her with confusion. "Princess, what the hell are we listening to?"

It was only then the hero realized the music selection had changed. The slow romantic tune they were dancing to changed into something more upbeat. Kim could feel her face heat up. "Mmm... whenever I hear this song I think of you," she reluctantly admitted.

_Tits and ass._

_Bought myself a fancy pair._

_Tightened up the derriere._

_Did the nose with it._

_All that goes with it._

"Pumpkin, you have to explain this one to me. How the hell can you say that? The song is about a dancer who has some work done to get ahead. I'm all real." Shego said sounding a little indignant at the comparison. "Way to kill the romance."

_Tits and ass._

_Orchestra or balcony._

_What they want is whatcha see._

_Keep the best of you._

_Do the rest of you._

The hero really needed to rescue the moment. "No, no, no, Shego please let me explain." She could feel the flush reach her entire body. She hoped that the words would come out the right way. "I'm not saying you are like Val. It's just that I associate you with the song. It seemed like every time I came home from a mission where we fought, my mom used to have the A Chorus Line soundtrack on. Now whenever I hear it, I think of you."

Kim lovingly cupped Shego's face. "I know you're real, maybe a little plasma charged but real nonetheless. You did all that you did on your own, which was amazing. And you have talent to spare, which I really, really do appreciate. A few times a week in fact." Kim's blush was reaching diablo proportions.

_Tits and ass,_

_Yes, tits and ass_

_Have changed..._

_My..._

_Life...!_

"I've always loved the last lines because fighting with you has changed my life. Does that make sense?"

The villainess placed her hands over Kim's. The expression on her green face was softer than what she usually sported. "Great save Princess. You can't help playing the hero."

Kim smiled wickedly. "Kimmie, what are you up to?"

"Well tonight I'm off the clock. Right now I'm more interested in showing you that it's not just your mind that I love, brilliant as it is. I want to see some tits and ass," said Kim before breaking into song, "'Keep the best of you, do the rest of you.'"

Kim grabbed Shego's hand and placed it under her shirt. She could feel the warm green fingers resting on her bare breast. The hero placed one hand on Shego's much larger chest and the other on her rounded bottom. The villainess' eyes widened, obviously not expecting the sudden turn of events. Kim reached up and placed her lips near Shego's ears before whispering, "I told you a bra was optional."

**A/N:** Well folks, that's it for now. Thanks for reading. A few more reviews would have been nice, but hey… Thanks to my lovely FF friends for their support and a special mention to my friend, Granddaddy Anarchist for nudging me along. Also, a big cheerio to Ehan Ali Khan Ph.D for pointing me in the direction of 'Dance: Ten; Looks: Three', or as he refers to it, the Tits and Ass song.


End file.
